Pirates of the Caribbean: Extinction of A Legacy
by Lady Destiny
Summary: long story, to make it short: Norrington (Joseph) has a gypsy half sister. The POTC crew's past is revealed, a new curse awakens, and new adventures are bound to happen!
1. I Prologue

****

Pirates of the Caribbean: Extinction of A Legacy

Author's Note: This is a first for me… ^^ well first fic about the POTC… but just so you know… it will also be my last. I prefer the POTC the way it is… I'm just writing this one because of one teeny tiny flaw… Jack's woman-less… not that I wouldn't want the scalawag for meself… I guess you can say I'm just a hopeless romantic… something about everyone having someone to love.

Summary: Commodore Joseph Norrington has a half sister living somewhere off the coast of the Bahamas with his father's mistress. She holds a wanted map to a secret Aztec treasure. With an old friend-turned-enemy chasing after her, and the POTC crew willing to help her, will she find the treasure and walk away safely, or will she fall trapped in Jack Sparrow's charm?

Parings: JM, NA, WE Warning: IT IS A VERY LENGTHY STORY

Disclaimer's Note: I do not own the Pirates of the Caribbean. The only character I own is Marion Norrington and the unrecognizable characters. ^^ Although I wouldn't mind owning the Disney Studio… THEN I would the Pirates of the Caribbean…

Random thought: If reindeer can fly, why can't pigs?

=================================================

Chapter I. _Captain Isaac Norrington and Rebecca the gypsy_

Marion Norrington wasn't one to dote on the past; however, there were a few cases on which she tended to drift to. She often considered her life and the 'what ifs' that would undoubtedly be close by. Her mother was a beautiful gypsy, and her family traveled from country to country by merchant ships. The great thing about being a gypsy, was the freedom that came with the title. Being a gypsy meant that you had no past to trouble you of, and you always went forward to your future. Whether your future was bad or good, only fate would decide. 

Marion loved her mother dearly, from her wavy ebony tresses to her sparkling personality. There was naught about the woman Marion did not love, except of course, the name she had taken.

Her mother's given name was Taina- of course she had no last name, being a woman who had run from her past. Marion loved that name, it was special, out of the ordinary. But after Taina had fallen for a British sailor, she only thought of the life she wanted with that man. The man was already married, of course, but Marion's mother could care less. Taina loved the Captain and apparently, the man reciprocated her love. 

Captain Isaac Norrington was a respected man in all of Britain. He had been forced to a marriage at an early age, thus ending up in a loveless relationship. He had worked his way up in the British Navy, working all day and all night just to keep from going home. 

It was funny how things worked in British society. People were forced into marriages to keep bloodlines 'pure'. They also needed heirs with pure bloodlines, so there was no such thing as a loving home in a situation such as thus. 

Captain Norrington had been assigned to a special case, to search the nearby Isles under the British protection for runaways and pirates. He had met Taina on a small island, which the natives had named as _La Isla del amor_ or the 'Isle of love'. Maybe it had been the isle itself making its course on the couple, or maybe it was the voyage that made the Captain vulnerable to Taina's exotic beauty. Whatever the case was, a few months later, Taina was expecting.

Captain Norrington proclaimed his love publicly, not caring of the consequences. Taina had converted into Christianity and took the name Rebecca as her Christian name. Soon after, they were wed. Norrington had every intention of bringing Rebecca to Port Royale, but she would have nothing of it. Taina may have been a gypsy, but she knew of society and how they worked. She and her baby would be considered outcasts and a disgrace to the British, so she stayed in _Isla del amor_ while Norrington informed only his family of his actions.

Joseph, the Captain's son was not older than 10 when he learnt of his father's treachery against his mother. He secretly hated the infant halfway across the world, knowing it would be the reason for the impending doom of his parent's marriage. He had vowed to keep his parents together, sadly, his efforts were in vain. Soon after, his mother died of unknown reasons. At first Joseph suspected that his father had poisoned her, but the doctors had informed them that she died of pneumonia. 

Captain Norrington would travel every three months to _Isla del amor_ to visit his now legal family. Marion also loved her father deeply. She loved the way he would make her mother's eyes light up no matter what. She loved the reaction her mother would get when her father would surprise her with gifts. But the one thing she despised was imaging her own brother. She had no idea what Joseph looked like, how he acted and what his favorite foods were. 

Neither could she imagine how deep his hatred for her ran, until her eighteenth birthday. Marion and Rebecca were taken to Port Royale to finally meet Joseph. There were to be two celebrations on one day- her birthday and her half brother's promotion. 

===============================================================================

****

Author's Note: Unlikely place to end a chapter… but I can't help it… it's in me blood to be cruel! ^^ Well, it is the first chapter of MAROONED… Tell me if you like the idea so far. Flame me if you want, but it has to be reasonable… you can't just write some random comment on how bad it is without backing it up… I mean, what is the point of flaming if you won't give an explanation… that's like saying you don't like the letter M just because. You'd actually have to give a backup to it… like, you don't like the letter M because it would look better if it were a W… v_v don't mind me… I've had a bit too much sugar. 


	2. II Promises

****

Pirates of the Caribbean: Extinction of A Legacy

Author's Note: Thank you for all your reviews. I hope I get the same amount or more on this chapter. Its all for you, mateys. Enjoy!

Random thought: If an ostrich hides its head when its scared… wouldn't that sign his death wish?

^^ Jack comes in a bit later in the story… I want to make a good foundation to build upon, not to mention the whole tension between Marion and Jack.

================================================

Chapter II- Siblings

Marion could not help but feel a mix of emotions as she watched the tiny isle she had called her home disappear beyond the horizon. She was leaving her friends and her gypsy family for a 'prim and proper' life. It was her mother's idea, for her to learn how to behave in the presence of upper-class people. Having been brought up in a tiny island, Marion learned nothing more than to read, write, cook and dance. Not to forget clean, since her mother was not a woman of class, she did not have a maid… although her father had offered to hire one for her. 

" Darling, come along. Its best not to dawdle when there are better things to do," Rebecca said, as she led Marion into one of the cabins of the navy ship. " We'd better start with your lessons before we arrive at Port Royal."

"Mother, why do we have to go?" Marion asked fidgeting in her dress. It felt uncomfortable and it was obviously not made for walking. " Why can't Joseph visit **us** instead of us visiting **him**?"

Rebecca sighed and gathered her daughter into her arms. " Marion, I've prolonged this day for far too long. He is your brother… and Port Royal will be your company."

Marion's eyes grew wide, wondering what her mother may be hinting at. " What do you mean 'my company'?"

Rebecca smiled sadly, " Isaac and I have talked about this subject over the past few years, and we have come to a decision," she started. " I was not given the opportunity to stay in a permanent home, and now that I have, I don't have the privilege to taste it."

Rebecca looked at Marion sternly, as if to tell her to listen carefully to what she was to say. 

" I am an outcast in a town such as Port Royal, but you were given this chance to shine," she continued. " Your father and I have decided for you to live in Port Royal."

To say Marion was angry was an understatement. She was beyond angry, she was fuming. Not one word was said to her about this matter, and now they had decided upon what was to be done with her life. 

Marion stood up and glared at her mother, knowing her chocolate brown eyes were lit with rage. " How could you?! I love my life, mother! I did not want anything to change! You told me this was a short visit. A few years… not a lifetime!"

Rebecca opened her mouth, but soon closed it. She looked down at her hands and sighed. " Marion… listen, you will learn to love Port Royal as much as you loved _Isle del amor_. I assure you."

Something was wrong, and Marion knew it. Her brow wrinkled as she realized that her mother looked and acted as if their time spent on the ship was their last. 

" Mother, you're not planning on leaving me on Port Royal, are you?" she whispered, trying to control herself. Her throat constricted and her eyes were beginning to tear. 

What more could happen? The silence that came after her question answered everything for her. Marion's mother was leaving her. The month's journey to Port Royal would be the last time she would be able to see her mother. This wasn't another trip with her father to the nearby islands. This wasn't a lesson on how to sail. This wasn't a farewell for a few weeks, no… this was a goodbye for good. 

The tears that threatened to fall won over her demand to stay calm. Soon, mother and daughter were on the floor, sobbing in each other's arms. 

Marion knew her mother loved her, and that was the reason why she had to leave. 

~*~*~

It was Marion's eighteenth birthday and Captain Norrington had a large banquet held for two occasions: his daughter's birthday, and his son's promotion. He proudly presented to society his wife, Rebecca and his daughter Marion. Joseph stood beside his dark-haired sister and plastered on a smile for civil society to see, but under his breath, he whispered harsh words that struck Marion like knives to her heart.

" All those people are doing this for show, you know," he commented, " They know your mother is a tramp, and my father is being a nobleman by taking you in."

Joseph smiled victoriously as he saw the flash of pain in Marion's eyes. Although he had to admit that he felt a pang of guilt after seeing her lip quiver slightly. He mentally berated himself for even thinking of feeling remorseful for the wench. He watched as she stood quietly beside his father, and decided to straighten his navy blue uniform. 

Marion hung her head, praying that she wouldn't make a scene in front of all these strangers. Her father however, did not fail to notice the tear that ran down her cheek. He lightly pushed Marion's chin up which forced her to make eye contact with him.

" Marion, my dear, why the tears?" He asked, " It's your birthday, darling. Aren't you happy?"

Joseph felt guilty, he hadn't realized that it was her birthday. He was so caught up in hating her that he failed to notice that the celebration wasn't just for his promotion. It was also for her coming of age. 

He was about to apologize when two soldiers broke the party and made their way to Captain Norrington. Marion looked at the soldiers and her father, and she began to worry about what was to happen next. 

" Sir, sorry to bother, but we are in need of your assistance. _The Nobility_ is in need of a rescue. They say it has been attacked by pirates."

Marion hoped her father would decline, but he nodded grimly and faced her. He looked at Joseph and gave him a silent command.

Joseph knew what the look meant. _Take care of her_

He nodded, even though he felt nothing but hatred towards his half sister and her mother, he would respect his wishes.

" Is he coming back?" Marion asked softly, knowing her question may not be answered, but much to her surprise he did.

" I truly don't know, Marion… Pirates are not the noblest of all men."

He never did return. The navy never found his ship either. Joseph became the head of the Norrington estate and he took over the role of Lieutenant quite easily. Rebecca fell into a state of depression that neither love nor hate could shake. In short, Rebecca was there in body, but not in spirit. In haste, she had asked to return to the small Isle in the Spanish Main, but no matter how hard Marion fought, Joseph would not let her leave Port Royal.

" I made a promise to father, Marion. Whether we like each other or not, I will carry on with that promise."

==========================================================================

****

Author's Note: Okay, I was trying to hurry things up a bit… just because this is the prologue… and prologues are not meant to be three chapters long… two, maybe…but not three… It should have ended in one, but I was a tad lazy to continue writing… I put a lot of information on a short amount of time, not to mention the pace of the story went BAM BAM BAM… you know… first Marion was 18 and Joseph still hated her… then their father died and Marion wants to return home. Think of it as a scene in a movie… you know, its only a few minutes of them talking and stuff…..

By the way, thank you for the reviews, a small amount, but then I can't complain. ^^ It IS my First Pirates of the Caribbean fic. I don't believe I have good credentials in this part of ff.net.


	3. III Propositions

****

Pirates of the Caribbean: Extinction of A Legacy  
  
Author's Note: ^^ That was a short chapter before, ne? I promise to make it longer... not to mention actually finish the darn prologue...

Thank you "anonymous reviewer" for informing me that my title was too ordinary… I changed it!  
  
Random thought: If flames are bad... why are moths so attracted to it?  
  
Ages as of right now in the story:  
  
Elizabeth Swann: 7\8 years old Marion Norrington: 18 years old Joseph Norrington: 28 years old  
  
========================================================

Chapter III: Propositions  
  
Patience was a virtue women were supposed to have, unfortunately, Marion was not one who had a lot of it. She jabbed her needlework furiously, frustrated at her almost invisible stitching. Her mother had taught her a lot about the British 'civil society', and apparently, stitching was a common 'lady-like' pastime.  
  
Marion scoffed in disgust as she looked at her half-done craft. She couldn't understand the logic in wasting perfectly good thread when one was not mending clothes.  
  
For months now, she had been through finishing school, and she tried as hard as she could to ignore everything they taught her. It was easier said than done, her tutors strive for nothing more than to teach her to become 'civilized' and 'proper'. Her mother had spent a good amount of her time to teach her manners when she was child, so her tutors were thankful that she wasn't a complete "savage".  
  
"Savage...my mother was a saint compared to the lot of you," she muttered under her breath, swearing once more as the needle stabbed her finger. She immediately placed her hurt finger in her mouth and scowled at the unfinished stitches, which now laid on the floor.  
  
"Damn needle."  
  
A small knock disturbed her staring contest with the cloth, and Marion had no choice but to discontinue the contest and opened the door. Another woman came in, a few inches shorter than Marion, but her appearance clearly showed her age. She had wrinkles on her chubby face and amusement was always twinkling in her eyes.  
  
"Hello Lily, what do I owe this visit for?" Marion asked as she tidied up her room. Usually, it was Lily's job to do that, considering the fact that she was maid.  
  
"Miss Norrington, ye do know it 'tis me job ta clear up ye mess?" Lily commented with amusement clear in her Irish accented voice.  
  
Marion nodded and smiled sweetly. " Of course I do, Lily, but I just wish to make your work easier, you do have more to do than clean up for me."  
  
She sat back down and placed her needlework back in a drawer on her vanity. Satisfied in the cleanliness of her room, she directed her gaze back towards Lily. She hadn't noticed the anxious look on the elderly woman's face.  
  
" Lily, what's the matter?" Marion asked, standing up. " You look like you're about to burst!"  
  
Lily broke out in a dazzling smile. " M'lady, Master Norrington is about to port! Do you wish to greet him, or wait?"  
  
Marion seemed to think before she answered hesitantly. " Y-yes, let's meet up with him, shall we? It has been far too long."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Joseph breathed the ocean air and sighed. It had been a long journey from Englad, and he couldn't help but miss the serenity of Port Royal. His mind wandered to his little sister, wondering whether or not she had finished with her schooling. He hadn't had much knowledge of how long finishing school truly was, but he assumed it was longer than just a few months.  
  
'Perhaps she may not be home yet' he thought.  
  
He watched a young girl from the corner of his eyes, and found her talking with the boy they had saved from the shipwreck.  
  
"Joseph!"  
  
His head shot up as he heard a small voice yelling from the crowd. As he searched the mass for the origin of the familiar sound, he saw a head of raven locks and knew who had called him.  
  
Elizabeth Swann, the governor's daughter noticed the woman in the crowd as well. Joseph was about to go towards his sister, but she had beaten him to it. Marion neared them and flashed him a genuine smile.  
  
" Welcome back, brother."  
  
Marion didn't notice Elizabeth at first until she noticed something glistening within her hands.  
  
" Hello there, darling," Marion said sweetly. " What's your name?"  
  
" This is Governor Swann's daughter, Elizabeth," Joseph introduced. " Elizabeth, this is my sister, Marion."  
  
Elizabeth curtsied and Marion nodded lightly with her smile still intact. Suddenly, a scream filled their ears, Elizabeth gasped and ran towards the scream. Marion couldn't help but follow the girl, needing to warn her about the medallion she had spotted within her grasp.  
  
"Will!"  
  
Marion caught up to the girl and held her in her arms. She tried to struggle, until Marion ordered the soldiers to cease what they were doing. She saw a brown haired boy struggling in a soldier's arms, gritting his teeth and looked ready to kill.  
  
" Stop it!" Elizabeth cried desperately.  
  
" Elizabeth, you knew as well as I that he would be placed in an orphanage."  
  
Both Elizabeth and Marion looked towards the elder man. He wore a brown wig and walked with a certain prim aura.  
  
" Father!" Elizabeth cried. " No! I may never see Will again!"  
  
" Who would be willing to take care of him?" Governor Swann asked as he chuckled. Joseph was about to join in until Marion cleared her throat.  
  
" With all due respect sir, I would like to take William in."  
  
**===============================================================  
  
Author's Note: As I said... this story will be long. Very Very long.**


	4. IV Sense of Misfortunes

****

Pirates of the Caribbean: Extinction of A Legacy

Author's Note: I revised the title… I thought a longer title is deserving of a long story… ^^ I don't know, I just like the title: "Pirates of the Caribbean"… it sounds so much better than "The Pirates who don't do anything"

Random thought: If a dishonest man can be trusted to do something dishonest, doesn't that mean he's being honest to himself, therefore making him honest? And if an honest man goes and does things that are incredibly stupid, isn't that 'honest man' an 'idiot'?

Let's recap, shall we?

Chapter 1:

We meet _Lieutenant_ Joseph Norrington (Commodore Norrington) and his father, Captain Isaac Norrington. We find out that Captain Norrington has an affair with a gypsy named Taina, who is renamed Rebecca after her conversion _and_ her wedding to Captain Norrington.

Isaac and Rebecca's love gives Joseph a half-sister: Marion. After Joseph's birth mother dies of 'natural causes', Rebecca and Isaac are now legit, so Isaac brings Rebecca and Marion to Port Royal. They celebrate Marion's eighteenth birthday and Joseph's promotion to Lieutenant. 

Isaac is called to aid another ship out at sea, but never returns. He is presumed dead. Rebecca goes into a state of shock, and leaves Marion with her brother, and goes back to _Isle Del amor_. 

Chapter 2:

Marion is introduced as going through finishing school, and her maid Lily, announces Joseph's return from England. Which, in real life-or in the movie at least- the Pirates of the Caribbean begin. Norrington is on a ship from England with Governor Swann and his daughter Elizabeth. We piece together what we know from the movie:

Will has been saved Elizabeth has the medallion 

We find what the movie does not show: where Will went. Marion offers to become Will's guardian, and here we are now.

Then there's chapter 3…but that was easy enough to remember

=================================================

Chapter IV: Sense of Misfortunes / Bad Omens

Elizabeth blinked in shock until Marion's words seeped into her brain. She smiled and gave the woman an appreciative hug. In truth, Elizabeth didn't really know why she was so desperate in keeping William near her. Perhaps it was because of the medallion she had found him wearing, or maybe it was the thought of finally having a friend. Meanwhile, Marion had no clue why she had offered to become William's guardian. Especially since she was so adamant in leaving Port Royal.

"You?" Lieutenant Norrington asked in disbelief. " Marion, for heaven's sake, you know nothing about being a child's guardian!"

Elizabeth saw the look of determination on the raven- haired woman's face. Marion seemed to stand taller and looked at the Lieutenant straight in his eyes. She walked up towards him and looked at William.

" You don't expect me to just stand here while this poor child gets sent to another one of those horrid orphanages?" Marion retorted. " I highly doubt that would be what father would want!"

" I know what you're doing and it won't work," Norrington replied calmly, " You can't even care for yourself and you expect me to believe you can care for a child?"

" How would you know if I can care for a child or not?" Marion asked icily. " Why, before I came to Port Royal, I took care of _and_ taught more than twenty children in _Isle Del amor_!"

Elizabeth looked at the arguing siblings and prayed that Marion would be able to take care of William. She took a small glance at the boy once more and found him looking at the raven-haired woman desperately. She had unconsciously moved closer to the blond haired boy, grasping his hand in hers. 

" W-well… You're not even done finishing school, how do you propose in caring for a ten-year-old during your studies?" the Lieutenant countered, looking triumphant.

But Marion only smiled. " That reminds me, brother… my tutors informed me that they have nothing else to teach but music, they are certain that won't take long, especially if they give me lessons once a week."

Elizabeth smiled, knowing that the argument was falling towards their favor. The Lieutenant lost the triumphant look on his face, and seemed to be sagging. The crew seemed to be frozen on the spot, curious about the argument and did not wish to leave the spot. 

" Wonderful!" 

Elizabeth looked at her father in wonder. He smiled and clapped his hand. The Lieutenant seemed to be equally as confused as she was. 

" Ms. Norrington, since you are going to care for young William, and have finished your studies, why not teach my Elizabeth as well?" he asked. " You could be her governess, and I could pay you for your services."

Marion beamed and nodded politely. " I would love that, Governor Swann. Thank you."

She turned to leave, when she remembered William did not know the way to her home. " Oh, brother, I am assuming you will lead young William home? I believe Lily and I should prepare a room for him."

Lieutenant Norrington sighed in defeat as he nodded. " Yes, Marion. But keep in mind, sister. We shall have a long talk of this at home."

~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, Elizabeth sat in a horse-driven carriage, as she was about to enter her new home. Port Royal was adventurous enough, especially with Lieutenant Norrington's sister nearby. She couldn't help but feel excited about having a governess like Lady Norrington. She didn't act like most of the ladies in high society, even though she still had that air of dignity and grace. It was as if she was beyond their league, having a secret life that none knew about.

"Here we are"

Governor Swann helped Elizabeth out of the carriage, and proceeded into the house. Elizabeth took her time and looked around. The garden was nice enough, and the house itself was beautiful. There were large gates that barred them in, making Elizabeth feel like a prisoner in her own home. 

She sighed as she reached her room, finding a balcony overlooking the port. She breathed in the ocean breeze, loving the cool air that kissed her cheek. There wasn't much of a port in England; at least, none like Port Royal. 

Still, Elizabeth couldn't help but feel homesick, even though she hadn't had many friends. She missed her old house, and the banister that she usually slid on. She even missed the warmth that she had always thought to be her mother. 

Closing the balcony doors, Elizabeth took out the medallion she had taken from Will. She knew it was wrong to steal, but she couldn't let her father and the Captain see the medallion. It would have spelled doom for Will Turner.

She fingered the markings on the gold coin, and shivered as a brutal wind blew the balcony doors open. The skull on the coin scared her to no end. Finally, after convincing herself that the coin was real, she hid it underneath her pillow and decided to take a nap.

~*~*~

Meanwhile, Marion felt a chill ran up her spine. She stopped her walk, and looked up into the blue sky. She thought it was odd for a harsh, almost arctic wind to pass through a tropic island. She suddenly felt uneasy, her instincts were going wild. Something was wrong, and Marion knew it. 

She picked up her god-awful dress and briskly walked home, knowing Joseph would be there to lecture her about her brash decisions. 

****

==============================================================

Author's Note: Yes, I know… somewhat longer than before, but it was rushed, right? Norrington isn't really that bad, in my opinion. He was just a bit of a stiff… and he had no life. But other than that, I'm hoping to have him be a somewhat good guy in this story. 


	5. V Finding a crew

****

Pirates of the Caribbean: Extinction of A Legacy

Author's Note: YAY! Jack's chapter! I've often wondered how old Jack really is, and then I realized… I can write him as any age I bloody well please! Well, enjoy your chapter loves. 

Random quote of the day: "Fortunately, I know a way to counter it. The person who did the waking will buy the sleeping man a drink, and the sleeping man will listen to the proposition of the man who did the waking."

^^ I just LOVE that quote. Not to mention Will's part in there:

"That was for the smell"

=================================================

Chapter V: Jack Sparrow

[note: this chapter happens four years prior to the first four chapters]

A well-built man swayed into a nearby bar in Tortuga. His brown eyes were rimmed with kohl, and his hair was neatly done into braids and dreadlocks, along with various sizes of beads, shells and bones. To top it off, he wore a bright red bandanna that kept his 'unique' hair from covering his eyes. The man had the beginnings of a beard, indicating to the men in the bar that he was no younger than twenty or thirty. The clothes on his person were still bright and well kept, as if they were newly bought. He had a pistol and a sword hanging from his belt and a white sash was tied on his waist. 

From the rings on his fingers, one would assume he was either incredibly rich, or he was a pirate who just found treasure. 

The men eyed him warily, not knowing whether or not to approach him. Many came to Tortuga to find a ship to join, whilst others came to hire. The men glanced at each other, asking themselves the same question: was this man hiring… or looking to join?

A plump waitress came towards the man and smiled seductively. 

"What'll ya have, love?" she asked, twirling her blond hair.

" I'll have a rum, if you don't mind, darling," the man replied, his voice deep and husky. He looked at the woman and smirked slightly, " Unless of course, you've got something better to offer?"

The woman giggled at the tanned man and winked. " Well, I believe I could arrange a little somethin'… but ye wait here, I'll get your Rum."

The men continued to eye him until a taller, older man approached the newcomer. He had a worn-out hat and a spider monkey perched on his left shoulder. He had a long black beard gracing his face, and his blue eyes shone with excitement.

"Greetings, newcomer," he said, "What brings you to Tortuga?"

"Business," the man replied mysteriously, "I'm looking for a crew to sail with me."

The other man's monkey began to screech loudly, causing all talk and noise to halt. He grinned mischievously and nodded.

" The name's Barbossa," the man said, as he held out his hand for the newcomer to shake.

The tanned man held out his hand and gripped Barbossa's tightly. " Sparrow. Jack Sparrow."

The men in the bar began to gasp, and talk spread throughout the bar. The waitress came back and gave the newcomer his rum. 

Barbossa smiled at him nervously and cleared his throat. " Ye mean, ye be _the_ Cap'n Sparrow? Of the Black Pearl?"

Jack smirked and raised his brows. " You've heard of me then."

Barbossa chuckled nervously. " Who hasn't? For decades, we've heard of naught but of the famous Sparrow plundering and pillaging the seven seas!"

Jack smirked and nodded. " Nice to know I'm well known."

"I'd have thought you'd look older," Barbossa commented. He noted the glint in the man's eyes, and for a moment, he thought the man would kill him.

But Jack only pulled closer and whispered so that only Barbossa would hear. Barbossa pulled in as well and listened as Jack told his tale. 

"- Me crew and I drank off of the fountain of youth, but they're all settled now," Jack finished. " Which is why I'll be needing a new crew."

Barbossa grinned and looked around him. " Be back here by tomorrow, and I'll get ye the best bloody crew gold can buy." 

~*~*~

As Jack stepped out of the pub, and back to his beloved ship, a dark figure came from the shadows. 

" Barbossa ain't a man ye can trust, Jack," the figure whispered. " I know of his kind. Mutinous they are."

Jack smiled at his long time friend. " Come now Bill, my father entrusted me with the _Pearl_. He said nothing can ever go wrong with a ship like her," he replied. " Barbossa won't try anythin'. Me name guarantees that."

The figure stepped out from the shadows, revealing a man in his mid-forties wearing a similar outfit to Jack's. The only difference was the lack of a tri-corner hat, as well as Jack's overcoat.

"Just be careful of yourself, lad," Will cautioned, " No legend can save ye from yer own crew."

Jack nodded gravely. " Aye…Tell me, Bootstrap, how is your family?"

Bill seemed to perk up at the mere thought of the family he left in England. "They're faring well. William is four now, I suppose."

Nodding, Jack took another swig at his rum. " Someday, when the treasures of the seas be spent," Jack started, " I'm going to start a family, just like my father did. I'm going to marry a bonny lass, have little Sparrows runnin' around, and I'll treat them like royalty."

" Ye almost had me thinkin' ye be old like yer father," Bill teased as he chuckled at Jack's flushed cheeks. " Don't ye worry lad, you've got plenty of time to start a family."

~*~*~

Jack retired to his cabin and sighed as he sat on his bed. _The Black Pearl_ was finally his, after years of being under his father's shadow; it was his turn to shine. For years he admired the _Pearl_, and the freedom it held. He often spent his nights up on the deck just watching, as the never-ending horizon lit up with colors in the morning. Jack's father, who was also named Jack, had made a name for himself in the seven seas. Pilfering, plundering, looting, sacking, but all good things must come to an end. 

After his mother had died, his father retired from piracy and settled down in a small isle on the coast of the Spanish Main. He had taken the name 'Carleton Briggs' and planned on a good old age with his loot. 

Jack silently hoped that he would do well. He had been in the business of piracy since he was a toddler, and he was a natural. He proved to being a master in all he did, especially commandeering ships. Once he reached the age of twelve, his father had discovered Jack's talent with the pistol. However, Jack had one thing that most pirates were afraid of having- a conscience. 

When one was a pirate, they did not feel anything but lust for treasure and the need for freedom. Jack had both, but he was cursed with emotions that often confused him. To compensate, however, Jack was gifted with wit and fast thinking. He could literally talk his way out of the gallows.

Suddenly, the doors opened and broke Jack's train of thought.

" Jack? Are you asleep?"

"No, Bill."

" You better get to it then, Barbossa'll be here in a few hours."

"Aye, Bill."

" You do realize I'm not going to leave unless you sleep?"

Jack sat up from his bed and looked at the older man straight in the eyes. " Look mate, you can either close the doors and pray I'll fall asleep… or I can hit ye with me pistol and watch while ye sleep on me floor, savvy?"

Bill chuckled and put up his hands defensively. " Don't get touchy, Cap'n. Just doing me job. Now get to bed before I force you to sleep in the brig."

Jack smirked and eyed him. " You know, that could be considered mutiny."

" Aye, Cap'n… but its for yer own good," Bill teased as he closed the doors, leaving Jack to himself once more. 

' Once I get me crew, _The Pearl_ and I will finally get to know each other better'

****

==================================================================

Author's Note: Jack's past. Woo… what a mouthful… The Next chapter is about Jack as well! WOOHOO! ^^ gotta love Jack. Sorry about the OOCness, not to mention the long dialogues and stuff. I just wanted to make sure that you know about Bootstrap Bill. 


	6. VI Curses, Treasure ,Memories and Dreams

****

Pirates of the Caribbean: Extinction of A Legacy

Author's Note: Fair warning to all of you, this is the start of a very complicated story… even I don't understand it- and I'm writing it! Keep in mind, I'm still fairly new at writing and describing objects and places are where I'm somewhat lacking… so constructive criticisms are welcome… as are flames…but you seriously need to back it up with a reason, mate… I mean… that's the whole point of flaming!

Another note: kohl is a real word… I looked it up in the dictionary, it was used as protection for the eyes AND makeup as well… ^^ just needed to say that… because my cousins are very iffy people.

=================================================

Chapter VI: Curses and Treasures

Sunlight poured into the dank cabin, making Jack twitch in discomfort. After weeks of planning and organizing routes to his father's caches, his cabin was unrecognizable. Bottles of rum lay empty on the wooden floors, some standing upright, half-full next to the unmade bed. Maps, papers and books of all sorts were strewn about, not leaving a single surface without rubbish. 

He rolled over, grunting in pain as he fell off his bed awkwardly, and landing on said books. He blinked off sleep, and tried to clear his vision as he stood. Looking around, he mentally noted to clean up after himself, and went out to meet his future crew. 

Jack took his tri-corner hat and placed it on top of his head, shielding his eyes from the harsh sun. After years of getting drunk on rum, one would assume that he would be used to hangovers- or at the very least have a higher tolerance to alcohol. 

He met the friendly face of Bootstrap Bill as he mopped the deck. Bill tilted his head towards the port, indicating the arrival of Jack's crew. 

He swaggered towards the dock and eyed every man present. They all looked the part they played- stinking, dishonest pirates. Jack smirked, revealing a silver capped incisor, which he had received during his childhood. 

Barbossa stepped up and opened his arms widely before he dropped them back to his sides. 

" Well, Captain," he started, " These be the men. The best gold can buy."

"So you say," Jack replied nonchalantly, then stepped up towards a rather tall, black burly man. His eyes were rimmed with what looked to be rhinestones attached - or nailed - to his skin. Then, he went up to the man next to him. He was shorter, and gaunt with a horrible disease to his right eye. His blond hair looked as if he hadn't washed it in years. "What's wrong with yer eye, mate?"

The man blinked and was about to answer when another man beside him stepped forward. " It's infected captain."

Jack turned towards the balding man and noted the yellow glint in his eyes. It wasn't just the sun playing tricks, the man's eyes were indeed- yellow.

" What's your name, son?" Jack asked, noting the slight bewildered look the man gave towards Barbossa. Jack decided to ignore the look and glanced at him impatiently, waiting for an answer.

" Pintel sir," he replied, not even flinching at being treated like a juvenile. 

" Well, Pintel," Jack said firmly, " Don't talk unless I address ye, or ye won't be joining this fine crew to the _Pearl_, savvy?"

Pintel swallowed audibly and nodded. " Aye, captain."

Jack swayed towards the rest of the crew and looked at each of them in the eye. " That goes for the lot of ye," he started, " There are only three conditions on board _the Black Pearl_; Follow me orders, follow the code, and don't touch me rum, savvy?"

A chorus of 'ayes' was heard about the dock, and Jack nodded before he went towards his beloved ship. He turned abruptly towards his crew and lifted his right hand, as if to make a point. His pinky was raised in a ladylike manner.

" Oh, I forgot one thing, mates, when we get to the treasure… everyone gets equal share…" he started, " But, no one… I mean no one is to touch 'the serpent of fire', savvy?"

Barbossa lifted his eyebrow with interest. " The serpent of fire?"

Jack smirked, knowing what his crew were planning, " 'Tis a spear of pure Aztec gold, thought to have been the same weapon used by the Aztec sun god- *Huitzilopochtli," Jack started. He saw the wide eyes of his crew and cleared his throat. " Anyway mates, it's cursed, said to wake the god himself, and the only way to get him down is to feed him Aztec blood. And as ye all well know… that bloody Spaniard killed them all, so there be no taking chances if the legends be true."

With that, the crew boarded the _Pearl_ and stood on its deck, awed by its beauty. Jack breathed in the ocean breeze and gave his crew a genuine smile.

"Welcome aboard _the Pearl_ me hearties."

~*~*~

[Back in Port Royal - **Present time]

__

The waters met with land with a soothing splash. The Caribbean sun beat down on the beach warming up the white sands. Children ran up and down the coast, laughing as another wave rushed past their ankles. The palm leaves seemed to join in the festivities as the breeze caused them to sway as it blew past. 

"Raven, look what I've got!"

A young man, no older than twelve held up a beautiful conch shell. It was pale pink with a few swirls of darker red colors painted around it. 

" Michael, it's beautiful!"

" Aye, that it 'tis, Marion."

An elder man with dark brown eyes and long disheveled hair walked up towards the two children. His wore a murky white shirt that had seen more than its fair share of wear and tear. His pants were little more than rags, but his boots looked well kept and polished. He had a few silver capped teeth, which shone as the sun reflected on them, causing the little girl to laugh as it nearly blinded her. 

"Mr. Briggs!" 

The man picked her up and let her sit in his arms. " How are ye faring today, lass?"

" Michael found a shell!"

The blond haired boy beamed proudly as he held up the large shell. Mr. Briggs placed the girl down gently and examined the shell. 

" Hmm, worth a shilling… if it works properly," he said. Both the boy and the girl looked at each other and back at the man. He took the shell to his mouth and blew forcefully, causing a loud trumpet-like sound to vibrate within the shell.

The girl's eyes widened with amazement and she clapped with glee. 

" That's wonderful! How'd you know it was going to do that?" she asked.

The man knelt by the girl and shrugged. " Few years in the sea'll do that to you, little lady." He stood and was about to walk away when the girl took a hold on his hand and smiled up at him.

" Are you staying for good, Mr. Briggs?" she asked innocently.

" Aye, lass… although I wish you could have met my boy before he sailed away," he replied sadly, " He would have liked you."

She gave him a toothy grin, "Oh, Mr. Briggs… Everyone likes me!"

Laughter rang in the island as the children and the man played in the sand. "Marion" 

"Marion"

"MARION!"

Marion bolted upright, her eyes still closed, knowing her curtains were opened. She slowly opened her eyes, adjusting to the bright sunlight protruding from every window in her room. 

'Blasted room,' she thought, 'too many windows…'

'Then again, it was perfect for escape'

She yawned and stretched before she got out of bed. She noticed her ward was standing red-faced in front of her door. She realized that he must not be used to seeing many women, either that or she was being 'too bold' again.

Sighing, Marion placed on a robe and motioned for Will to come in. He complied and gave a slight bow, making Marion giggle slightly. She noticed how tense the boy seemed, so she decided to cut through the silence. 

" Now, now, Will," she replied, " None of that."

He looked up and nodded meekly. " Aye, mum."

Marion nearly tripped as she heard him. Turning towards him, she frowned and shook her head. " None of that either, Will."

He looked confused to a moment and blinked. "Are you not my guardian?"

" I'm your guardian, yes… but I don't wish for you to call me mum, especially if you had one you love," she said softly as she placed her arm around Will. She gently sat him on her bed as she brushed her hair. " Besides, I'm not old enough to be your mother… I am only eight years older than you are."

"What should I call you then?" Will questioned her as he loosened up. He no longer fiddled with his hands, and he maintained eye contact albeit through the mirror. 

"Marion will do," Marion replied, finishing up her hair. Lily began to dress her and Will had to look away. Marion saw this, and laughed. After all, it wasn't as if she was naked- she did have her nightgown on. 

" Miss, what are your plans for today?" Lily asked as she finished tying the last strap of Marion's gown. 

Marion stepped out of the changing screen and frowned at her reflection. She positively detested gowns, especially one, which required several layers of clothing. However, since she was to go to town today, occasion called for proper attire. 

" Well," Marion started as she straightened her skirt. " Since it is Monday, young Will and I shall tour Port Royal to find a good station at which he can become a lucky man's apprentice."

Marion walked slowly, still not used to walking in both a gown and heeled shoes. Will noticed a small shop and wondered what was happening inside. They could hear the sounds of grinding wood, and clashing metals. Marion grinned at Will's curiosity and opened the door. 

" Come on, sweet," Marion said, reverting to 'motherly' mode as Will uneasily walked through the large wooden doors. 

The sound of clashing metal ceased as a stout man stopped his work to bow to Marion. She smiled brightly and curtsied.

" Mr. J. Brown?" she asked.

The man nodded, " Aye, Miss Norrington," he replied, "What brings a fine lady like you to my establishment?"

Marion motioned to Will, and smiled once more. " As you may have heard, I've taken in a ward. We're searching for a place where he may find some experience in. I was wondering if you may need an apprentice."

Mr. Brown looked Will over and shook his head. " Nay, miss… the lad's too scrawny, won't make do for a good blacksmith."

Marion noticed the look on Will's face as he saw a finely crafted sword by one of the pillars supporting a large revolving gear. 

" Like it, lad?"

Will was startled out of his reverie as Mr. Brown walked towards the pillar, unsheathing the magnificent sword. 

" Miss Norrington fashioned it herself," Mr. Brown praised. " She's a fine craftswoman… though not a person in Port Royal knows it."

Will looked at Marion incredulously, " You made this?"

Marion nodded proudly, " That I did… and as I recall, Mr. Brown, I was even 'scrawnier' than Will."

Mr. Brown chuckled deeply and nodded. " Aye," he looked at Will again and sighed in defeat. " Well, alright. I shall take you on as my apprentice."

Will laughed merrily and thanked the man. Will handed the blade back to Mr. Brown, only for him to shake his head. " 'Tis Miss Norrington's," he said as he went back to hammering steel. 

Marion waved goodbye as they continued their tour of Port Royal. Will took another glance at his guardian and then to the sword in his hand. It was finely crafted with folded steel, completely balanced… yet the hilt was plain. Had he not seen the blade itself, he would have thought it was an inferior sword.

" How-"

" I was taught everything I knew by a man back when I was living in an island on the coast of the ***Bahamas," Marion said as she picked up the front of her skirt and tried to walk faster, noting the position of the sun. " Come now, William. We're off to see Ms. Swann. I believe it is high time for your lesson."

================================================================================

****

Author's Note: Just so you all know, that bit of information about Huitzilopochtli is somewhat true. He did use a weapon called the 'serpent of fire' but it ain't a bloody golden spear… it's the rays of the sun. For more info…Go to: **. **

** present time would be where Marion is 18, savvy? I don't really want to make a date, just because it would complicate the story further… not to mention the fact that I don't want to make any more research on this subject… Port Royal sank in 1762, I believe… and, the most notorious pirates were pillaging and plundering in the late 1600s… so I'm not sure I can incorporate accurate history in with this story. Sorry loves, I'm just not a history major… I'm not a history minor either…

*** Not sure if the Bahamas were named the Bahamas during this time… as I said, I'm not a history major.

****


	7. VII For Jasmine: Hippopotamus

****

Pirates of the Caribbean: Extinction of A Legacy

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! As well as the constructive criticism, I know its not as historically accurate as it could be, and its somewhat complicated, but ^^ its my first POTC story, and my brain is on LOTR mode… at least length-wise anyway. 

Anyway, read and review! Thanks

=================================================

Chapter VII: William Turner and Elizabeth Swann

The rain poured mercilessly on Port Royal, leaving Will no choice but to stay in his chambers until it passed. Thunder threatened to deafen his ears as it rumbled in the skies. It was times like these that Will often found himself crouched in a corner of his room. He listened to the frantic sound of galloping horses. No doubt frightened by the storm. He sighed sadly, unconsciously reaching for his neck, as soon as he felt his skin; he clenched his eyes in rage. 

The only piece of possession he had left from his parents was lost to the sea. The golden medallion his father had sent was the only thing he had left to remember him by. 

A small knock alerted Will to company, and he wiped the tears from his eyes. His guardian came in and smiled at him. Will still could not believe that the woman before him had taken him in. Marion did not bother to put up her hair in a stylish manner, with a small ribbon she had placed her hair up to prevent it from obscuring her sight. It reminded will of a horse's tail, so he often called it a 'ponytail'. 

"Hello, sweet," she said with a smile. " Lovely weather, don't you agree?"

Will smiled at her joke, and he stood. He noticed Lily not far behind Marion, carrying a tray full of steaming food. 

" I figured you'd want something to eat," Marion said softly as she brushed a stray hair from his face. " Eat up and rest. It's not everyday that you get a chance to be free from tiring steel-work."

With that, she left Will to his thoughts once more. He ate slowly, relishing the taste and memorizing the textures. He was no fool, he knew that Marion had cooked the meal herself. None in Port Royal knew how to cook a proper breakfast. He loved the food that the cook made, there was no doubt about it, but there always seemed to be something missing. But when Marion honored them with her cooking, it was truly something to relish. 

There was a certain spiciness behind it that Will could not put his finger on. Every time Will had a chance to taste Marion's delicacies, his thoughts wandered to his mother. She was a beautiful woman and full of talent as well. She had the voice of an angel, but when she was angered; she had the temper of the devil himself. 

He could recall her lovely blue eyes shining with admiration as his father stepped through the doors. It wasn't often that he made berth on British ground, so when he did, they would feast and enjoy each other's company. 

But that changed once his mother died. They were on their way to join his father on his journey, but a pirate ship with torn black sails attacked. Horrid men boarded the ship, searching for something, but they never found it. His mother had instructed him to hide somewhere safe, and because of his size, he easily fit through a barrel, but his mother was not as fortunate. 

The pirates had taken every piece of gold and jewelry aboard the ship and as they left, Will managed to climb out of the barrel, only to watch as the ship blew apart and was engulfed in flames. The last thing he remembered before he fell unconscious was that he was swimming towards one of the debris from the ship, calling out to his mother. 

He found her parasol, but there was no answer to his calls. Shock and exhaustion won over his determination to find his mother. 

As he woke, he saw a girl hovering over him. She had light blond curls and freckles sprinkled across her nose. He faintly recalled her telling him that she was Elizabeth Swann, and that she was watching over him. He muttered his name before he passed out once more. 

Finishing the meal, Will stood and looked at his reflection on a small mirror. It had been three years since his rescue and he had lost hope in ever finding his mother and his father. He accepted his fate and was thankful that he was under the care of a loving woman. Although she was not exactly older than he was, she provided him with a motherly figure to lean on. He took a good look at himself and compared what he saw to what he remembered. He now had longer hair, which Marion tied to keep it tidy. His light brown eyes had darkened and his body was less scrawny. He had developed muscles, and was growing fast. 

Now, instead of looking up to Marion, hurting his neck somewhat, he could carry a decent conversation without having to stretch just to see her face. 

He fingered the growing stubble on his chin, and couldn't help but grin. He was growing up to be a fine man, he only wished his mother could see him now.

~*~*~

Elizabeth watched in wonder as Lieutenant Norrington stepped up towards the front of the congregation. Civil society was called upon to watch the celebration as the Lieutenant was promoted to Captain. The man was rising in the rank of power, and Elizabeth had a bad feeling that by time he was at his peak, she would be caught in the wake. 

Two figures caught her eye as she fanned herself. Since the governor was her father, she was not excused from the event. She assumed since Miss Norrington and Will were Captain Norrington's family, they were not excused as well. 

She made her way towards them, but a firm hand prevented her from getting closer. She looked up and found her father shaking his head. 

" Wait until the Captain is done, dearest."

Sighing, Elizabeth endured torture as the Captain saluted every one of his crew. ' By the time that idiotic wig-wearing man is done, Miss Norrington and Will may be heading home!'

Fortunately for her, Marion spotted her fiddling with the medallion she had taken from Will. Marion may not be Will's mother, but she knew Elizabeth was not the kind of girl who would have a pirate's medallion. She glanced at Will and made sure he didn't see Elizabeth. At least, not until she had a good talk with the girl.

Norrington finished his salutations and the party began. Marion scuttled away from Will and found Elizabeth still playing with the medallion.

" It's best not to take attention to yourself, love," she whispered, making sure none but Elizabeth could hear her. 

The girl looked at her in disbelief, " Wh-what are you talking about?"

Marion rolled her eyes and looked around, " Look dear, I may be James' sister, but I'm not half as daft as he is. I knew you possessed William's medallion," she started, and continued as she saw the look of horror in the girl's pale blue eyes, " but I'm not about to tell anyone. That is your choice, but I suggest you not wear the medallion any more."

Elizabeth looked at her with interest clear in her eyes. " Why not? What is it?"

" I'm not quite sure, sweet," Marion said truthfully, " but that mark on the coin is nothing but trouble. Do not wear it under water, nor in public. If you intend to keep it, keep it safe in a hidden place. Not under your pillow, in your shoe or hidden under your bodice."

The girl nodded, taking the medallion and placing it back in her dress. Marion smiled and turned to leave, when Elizabeth stopped her. " Miss- Marion…"

" Yes, love?"

"Does Will know?" she asked.

Marion shook her head sadly, " No, dear… but he does blame himself for losing it."

Elizabeth watched as she retreated into the crowd, smiling and greeting people along the way. Elizabeth decided to hide the medallion until she felt ready to tell Will. She only hoped he wouldn't be too angry with her. Captain Norrington flashed her a dashing smile, and she felt nauseous. The man was what every woman- or girl would want, but Elizabeth couldn't help but set her sights on a much younger man.

Her eyes trailed from Captain Norrington to the brown-haired blacksmith's apprentice. Will stood awkwardly by the wall not knowing what to do in such a large crowd. Elizabeth couldn't help but giggle at how out of place he looked. No matter how dressed up he was, the boyish glint in his eyes always made him stand out of the crowd. 

" May I have this dance?"

Elizabeth looked to the Captain who had somehow appeared beside her. Not knowing how to decline, she nodded mutely and began to follow the Captain's lead. 

~*~*~

Marion eyed the crowd suspiciously. Something was wrong, but she didn't know what. Recalling a package that had arrived for her, she excused herself from the assembly and hurried home. 

'Please tell me it's from Mr. Briggs.'

Will noticed how rushed she was, and decided to follow. There was nothing interesting happening anyway. He saw Marion running towards the mansion behind the barred gates, now beginning to worry. 

"Marion? Marion!"

Upon hearing her name, the raven- haired woman turned and saw Will. She stopped to let him catch up and continued to run inside the house. She had bumped into Lily as soon as the doors opened, and Will had to stifle a chuckle as Marion continued as if Lily wasn't there.

" Milady!"

"Sorry Lily! Where's that package?"

Will apologized more to Lily, asking why his guardian would be so worried about a package. The elderly woman smiled and placed her hand on Will's cheek. 

" Miss Norrington receives a package every three months from _Isla del amor_, the Isle she came from before she moved here," Lily explained, " I'm not quite sure as to the significance of the parcel, but she always comes out in a good mood after receiving it."

Will nodded, still confused but he left the subject alone. Marion would reveal the information once she deemed fit. Suddenly, a pained cry came from her room. Will dashed towards his guardian's chambers, his heart pounding frantically. He rushed in, not bothering to knock. The sight that welcomed him was something he never wished to see again.

His mirthful guardian, a wonderful woman, who held so much wisdom and laughter was in a sobbing heap. In her hand, she held a letter and a small box beside her hand; left unopened. Will gathered the woman into his arms, trying to soothe her racking sobs.

" Miss-"

Lily gasped and grabbed the doorframe, keeping herself from falling. Lily had never seen her mistress in such a state. 

" Master Turner, what happened?"

Will shrugged, " I-I don't know…"

He took the liberty to read the contents of the letter in her hand. He gritted his jaws and closed his eyes. Marion's mother had passed away.

****

==================================================================

Author's Note: Sad bit of information, there… to be continued, loves. Jack's turn.


	8. VIII Mutiny and Gifts

****

Pirates of the Caribbean: Extinction of A Legacy

Author's Note: Thank you! Sleepingbeauty1988, LittleDragonGirl914, and Luineceau! You must be to be my favorite reviewers! ^^ I swear, every time I update I can always count on your opinion of it the next day! Here's a basket of goods! * Hands out baskets of various sorts of candy and two bottles of rum * !!! OH, I just remembered… I back out on my vow to not make another Pirate fic… I got an inspiration from my muse and she tells me once I'm done with this… I get to have another go… apologies to those who wish to read my OTHER stories… ^^ I'm afraid I got caught in the Pirate craze….

Careful not to waste yourselves on the rum!

Enjoy!

=================================================

Chapter VIII: Marooned on a god-forsaken spit of land

__

" Sorry, Jack," the bearded man said maliciously, " The Pearl deserves a better Captain, but don't think we don't love ye, mate… there's a wonderful little isle just waitin' to be governed by the likes o' ye."

Seagulls cawed as they flew by, watching as a lone figure circled the island for the fifth time. Jack had grown wiser over the past four years, not only that, he had added more trinkets to his hair and received a more notorious name for himself. His once tidy and clean clothes were now stained with rum, seawater and sweat. He had grown a beard over the years and had it made into two thin braids locked in place with a glass bead dangling from each end. 

His brown, kohl rimmed eyes were dulled by hopelessness as he finally collapsed after hours of walking. He struggled to sit, cursing at himself for being so naïve. He should have listened to Bill, now two lives were in grave danger- his and Bill's. Jack wasn't one to believe in curses and fairy tales, but something nagged at him- telling him not to reveal the map of _Isla de Muerta_. His instincts were never wrong, but it was also his instinct to hire Barbossa in the first place.

Now all Jack could do; was wait and pray that Bill was faring better than he was. Jack's arm lay limp beside his body, his finger still on the pistol's trigger. He had thought of ending his torment, only to be fueled by rage to have revenge, and retrieve his beloved _Pearl_. 

He unlatched the lock and repositioned his pistol on his belt. Taking a deep breath, Jack stood up and began to walk once more- only this time, he went through the forest, hoping to find food. 

~*~*~

[Circa seven (7) years before Will meets Jack]

Will tucked in his guardian, felling a dull pain in his chest as he saw the tear that streaked down her tanned face. Sighing, he blew out the candle beside the bed and closed the doors, the letter still in his hand. Lily kept constant watch over the young woman, muttering prayers in _Gaelic_.

Will silently prayed for Marion's health, and sought to continue reading the letter. He knew it was a breech of privacy, but he couldn't help but feel curious as to Marion's past. He didn't know much about the woman's origins. Only that she had come from an island on the coast of the Spanish Main, had an old mentor named Mr. Briggs, who was a retired merchant and her mother had been under her mentor's care until she passed her state of shock.

Will sat on his table and lit two candles to better see the smudged letter. His brows knitted in concentration as he read its content.

__

Dear Raven,

I haven't called you that since you were a child, but then trying times call for good memories. We need you to be strong, little lady, for what I have to write will undoubtedly put you into foul mood. There's no need for me to prolong your torment further; I deeply apologize for your loss. Lady Norrington passed away not too long ago. Young Michael returned from his journey for her funeral, and every gypsy in the isle came to pay respects to her. I wish you could have been there, on her sickbed. She would have liked to say goodbye before she left. Before she passed, she asked me to give you a gift. It is all she had left; I am also enclosing a gift from myself for all those birthdays I missed. Again, I apologize for missing them.

You must be quite the heartbreaker, princess. Do keep healthy, the people here wish to see you again, so take care of yourself. I apologize for the short letter, but I have to admit, even I am at low spirits. Until the next time little one.

Mr. Carleton Briggs

"What are you doing?" a raspy voice asked from behind him.

Will turned around to see Marion looking at him. He tried to hide the letter only to find that a small smile creeping into her face. She sat down beside him and fingered the letter in his hands.

" No need to worry, sweet," Marion whispered, trying her hardest not to tear up, " I suppose it is my fault for keeping my family a secret."

Will kept silent, still feeling somewhat guilty for prying into her life. " I'm sorry, Marion…"

She nodded and placed her arm over Will's shoulder and wrapped him in a motherly hug. " Aye, so am I."

She began to tell Will of her adventures in _Isla Del amor_, and slowly, her eyes began to light up again. She explained how her mentor, Mr. Briggs had a son he often boasted about. Although his son was a notorious pirate, Mr. Briggs loved him dearly. Slowly, Marion's eyes went from the muddy gray hue it had been to the normal, sparkling brown eyes which held mischief and wisdom.

" Who is Michael?" Will asked as he stared at his guardian. Marion smiled as she recalled her childhood friend. 

" Michael was- is- my best friend," Marion started a faraway look in her brown eyes, " He and I used to play pretend, he would be the pirate who saved me from harm, and I was the damsel who fell in love with him."

Will smiled, seeing the glint in her eyes, feeling as if he was reliving Marion's life. " What happened to him?" he asked tentatively.

Marion laughed sadly, " Michael lived our pretend life. Mr. Briggs informed me in his first letter to me, that Michael had set off to become a pirate the day that I had set sail for Port Royal," she said, " He tried his hardest to keep me from leaving, even threatened to kill me if I left!"

Will noticed the change of tone in her voice, and found that she looked much like his mother did when she told stories about her father. Realization hit Will like a brick wall- Marion must have loved Michael, at least enough to make her look love-struck. 

"You loved him didn't you?" Will asked, suppressing his laughter at the indignant look on her face.

"William Turner!" Marion cried, with false anger, " That is not the type of conversation you have with a proper lady!"

She laughed, and soon Will laughed along with her and finally folded the letter in his hand. " Thank you for sharing your life," Will said honestly, giving her the parchment. Marion took it gingerly and took out the unopened box.

" Would you like to see what they sent me?" Marion offered her young ward. 

Will smiled and nodded, " If you want me to."

Marion laughed and opened the box, marveling at the golden serpent hanging on a golden chain. It looked heavy, but as Marion placed it on her neck, she was surprised to find that it was as light as air. Will couldn't help but stare at the pendant, feeling odd as he looked at the small rubies placed as its eyes.

" It's captivating, that's for sure," Will said breathlessly. " Was this from Mr. Briggs or your mother?"

Marion looked at the inscription behind the serpent, feeling confused at how odd they were. " Not sure…but look at this"

Will turned the serpent over and saw the inscription as well. " Wonder what it means…"

Marion shrugged in an un-ladylike manner. She eyed another object at the bottom of the box and smiled. " This necklace is mother's…"

"How do you know?" Will asked. Marion took out a ring from the box and gave it to Will. He examined the silver ring and realized that it was a signet ring, one used to seal envelopes or parcels to indicate who sent it. " It's a sparrow…"

Marion smiled, " It's Mr. Brigg's signet ring. He said that his great grandfather was royalty of some sort, and their signet was of a sparrow. I don't believe him, but it's a wonderful story that I will have to tell you someday!"

Soon, the two parted for the night. Marion took her ring and placed it on the index finger of her left hand. She went back to her room and laid on the bed. She still grieved for her mother, but for some reason, she felt as if a load was lifted from her shoulders. She no longer had to keep her life in the Isle of love a secret. She now had someone to confide in.

As she crawled into her bed, she hoped Will did not notice she left his question unanswered. Truth be told, Marion had no clue what she felt for her dashing childhood friend. She hadn't seen the boy in three years, perhaps he had already forgotten about her. 

'Nevertheless,' she thought, 'I will continue in saying he is my friend, for I have great hopes in seeing him again'

~*~*~

[Circa ten (10) years before Will meets Jack]

Jack took a swig of his rum, feeling happy that he found food. After nearly eight hours of walking on the island, he had stumbled upon a cache underneath the sand. He found near endless supplies of non-perishable food and alcohol. 

He made a large bonfire and laid on his back, looking up at the stars. He began to wonder how his father was faring. It had only been four years since he sailed away from a small island, waving as his father became smaller and smaller in the distance. He could only imagine what his father felt as he watched his son sail away with his pride and joy. 

For once, Jack thought he had his father figured out. Ever since Jack had been a cabin boy in his father's ship, he had wondered what truly lied in his father's head. One decision after another seemed so trivial to Jack, until something would happen and all his father's decision-making would pay off. The crew had no qualms about their captain, and they had never mutinied. 

'So why me?'

Jack sighed as he took another swig of his rum. Mutiny was never an issue with his father. The crew was disciplined, yet still managed to be pirates. They worked together as a team, unlike the crew he had picked up in Tortuga. 

'Well lads, if ever those coins be cursed, you brought it upon yourselves.'

Jack remembered how strangely his father began to act after hearing news about his mother's death. Jack's mother was a whore from Tortuga, and he never liked her much, but his father seemed to love something about the woman. In fact, he even tried to marry the wench, but she had refused. Jack sneered at the memory, wondering why marriage was important to his father. 

They were pirates! They had no need of a wife, sure, they needed women to satisfy their carnal desires… but they had no need for a permanent wench…

But Jack's father knew something he didn't. Even if 'Blackjack' was a pirate, he had integrity that would put a hero to shame. 

__

"The Pearl may give you freedom, son… but the only thing it can't give you- is love."

"Love," Jack scoffed, " Who needs love when you've got the _Pearl_?"

The skies began to lighten up, the stars were vanishing and Jack could see the top of the sun reflecting in the waters. Sighing, he slowly closed his eyes, staring out into the horizon… where the silhouette of a ship was quickly getting closer. 

****

==================================================================

Author's Note: Don't worry, soon, Jack's time and Marion's time will cross. I won't have to keep going back and forth through periods. Just to clarify things okay?

Marion is now 21. Three years has passed since she 'adopted' Will. Will is now 13. Elizabeth is 11. In Marion's time … I shall write [circa # of years before Will meets Jack]

Jack's age… I will not reveal until Marion meets him. But when I start his scenes, I will write [circa # of years before Will meets Jack] And as I said… they'll meet after all it IS a Romance/Action-Adventure story!

Answers to questions in reviews:

Ruby Heart: Well, I don't know if I'm going to expound on the subject, but just in case I don't… Will lives in the Norrington estate and learns about becoming a blacksmith. But once he's of the right age, he no longer has to live in the Norrington estate. 

__ ****


	9. IX Return Home and Ana Maria

****

Pirates of the Caribbean: Extinction of A Legacy

Author's Note: You will not believe how fast I'm getting ideas for these next chapters… I think the total chapters for this story is about 20 to 30… that's all I figure… So, hopefully, three months tops on this story…then its back to X-Men and Anime for me… and juggling in the other POTC story…

Hope you enjoyed the rum I sent from the last chapter! I don't have anymore alcohol save for Grog… its actually quite tasty… It's like a margarita, only it's not Tequila. ^^ THAT rhymed! 

Oh, I bet you're wondering why the chapter titles on the drop-down menu doesn't coincide with the ones on the actual story, eh? Well, the reasoning for that is because I'm strange, and I just wanted to see if it mattered…and it doesn't! lol. 

__

This chapter be longer than the rest. Ye have been warned.

=================================================

Chapter IX: Returning to Isla Del Amor

[Circa three (2) years before Jack meets Will]

It was a lovely morning and Elizabeth was frustrated that she was not allowed outside. Her studies were going well, and she found that Marion was more fun than her previous Governess back in England. Will's presence almost always lightened her mood, but since he became of age, he did not attend as frequently as he used to. Marion had informed her that although Will was still relatively young, he now had duties to do. Most men began work when they saw fit, such became the case of young William. 

For a moment, Elizabeth wondered how it would feel to be married to Will, but she knew it was just a fantasy. No matter how much she cared for the blacksmith's apprentice, it was not a good match- at least in the eyes of her father. Her father was already making plans for her to wed Captain Norrington, even though she loved his sister, she did not share the same feeling for the uptight man. He had no sense of humor, and he rarely smiled. 

'Perhaps…no,' Elizabeth thought, ' It's wishful thinking… and father would never agree for me to marry Will now…'

There was a tap on her balcony, as if someone was throwing pebbles at it, which was then followed by another. Elizabeth couldn't help but open her doors, curious as to who was rapping at her door. Looking down, she found a handsome man with his brown hair tied in a queue. He wore a plain white shirt underneath a light green vest, and she couldn't help but think of how nicely it accented his chest. She grinned at the small stubble on his chin, thinking of how much it changed his look. 

Will had grown up, he no longer had the need for a guardian, but Marion had insisted that he stayed in the Norrington estate. Elizabeth knew how much their relationship had grown stronger. Will would always love his mother, but there was also a part of him that loved Marion just as much. Elizabeth could only hope that Will had a part of his heart that belonged to her…

'There I go again… setting myself for a heartache…' Elizabeth thought sadly. Shaking her head, she went back to the task at hand. 

" Will? What the devil are you doing?" she asked, leaning on her balcony rail. 

Will smiled brightly and gave her a roguish grin. " Come down here and I'll tell you!"

Elizabeth nodded with excitement. She knew she wasn't supposed to leave the house, but she didn't really care. It was too dull, and Will seemed to have something to break the dullness. She didn't want to let the opportunity pass through her fingers. She saw a house cleaner coming out of the kitchen, but she hoped that the woman wouldn't see her. Unfortunately, she did. 

"Miss-"

Elizabeth didn't apologize after clumsily bumping into her, nor did she want to. Getting a lecture from her father would be better than spending another minute in her room. Will smiled as he saw her emerge from the front door. As she walked up towards him, he noticed how breathless she was. 

" You ran?" Will teased, knowing how Elizabeth detested running in heels. 

"Be quiet," Elizabeth said, playfully slapping his arm, " I'm here now, what is it?"

Will shook his head, " Nope, we've got to walk to the docks, **then** I'll tell you."

Elizabeth groaned as he pulled her alongside him. They walked together towards the port and Elizabeth gasped at what she saw. There was a beautiful ship docked, waiting for supplies before they set sail again. Will grinned as he watched Elizabeth memorize the ship. He had long ago found out about Elizabeth's love for the sea, as well as a good ship. He had to admit, he too, had a yearning for the freedom of the sea.

The ship had customary white sails, a polished deck and had a few cannons placed by on both starboard and port sides. It was a merchant ship, but a fully armed ship, in case of pirate attacks. It was small enough to gain speed, but large enough to house a good amount of cargo. 

He held his gaze on her for far longer than he needed, making Elizabeth blush as she caught his eyes. Will cursed mentally for being so forward. He hoped he hadn't scared her, or else all his hard work would be for naught. 

Suddenly, two people came from inside the captain's cabin, arguing loudly. Will recognized the feminine voice as Marion's and the other, he assumed to be Captain Norrington. 

The Captain wasn't home often. He was always working, and never had time for either his sister or his sister's ward. When he did come home, he had a casual dinner, asking how things were faring and set off to work again. It was not a surprise to hear Marion and Joseph arguing, in fact… it was what usually happened when Captain Norrington did not go to work. 

Elizabeth and Will sneaked on board and watched from behind a large barrel. Marion was not dressed up as she usually was. She had her long wavy black hair down, and she wore a simple dress. She had a light blue petticoat over a beige linen bodice and a white shirt. Elizabeth could barely recognize her governess, but Will was used to Marion's attire. He remembered her reasoning for it too. 

__

"Dressing up to impress people may be acceptable in high society, but it does not sit well with me. It makes others feel small compared to the rich. Money should not be flaunted… that's the reason why there are so many pirates out there…"

" Joseph! You don't know how much I need this!" Marion pleaded, ignoring the looks that the crew was giving her.

" No! I am not about to let you sail off with a merchant ship! What if it gets attacked by pirates?" Joseph replied, his brow wrinkling in concern. 

No matter how hard he tried to hate the woman, he had to admit that he was more concerned about her welfare than anything. He would die for his sister, and he made sure that Port Royal was safe for her. 

"This ship? The pride and joy of the Spanish Main?" Marion retorted placing her hands on her hips. She glared at her brother, and watched as he tried to come up with another reason to keep her from visiting her origins.

" It is still a possibility" 

Marion threw her hands up in exasperation. 

"Joseph, this is one of the fastest merchant ships in the Caribbean, it would take three days, four at most to reach _Isla Del Amor_!" She yelled, desperately hanging onto a thread. She knew she was fighting a losing battle, but she just **had** to get back to _Isla Del Amor_.

" Marion, we have argued about this subject far more than I wish to discuss, and I still stand by my decision."

Silence fell on the deck as Marion began to tremble. Her face was downcast, causing her hair to hide her tears. Joseph tried not to let her tears intimidate him. Finally, she looked straight into his eyes, ignoring the stinging in her eyes. 

" Mr. Briggs is a man whom I have come to think of as a second father, I refuse to stay here and let him slip away like I did for mother!"

Again, silence fell on the deck. The crewmembers had stopped all their work to watch the scene. They had never encountered a woman of noble status to act and dress like she did. 

Joseph wanted to decline, but guilt began to eat away at him. Sighing, he waved his hand slightly, giving her permission to load her belongings. Marion laughed and gave him a hug.

"Thank you, Joseph."

Will and Elizabeth decided to come out of hiding, surprising both Joseph and Marion. " You're leaving? Today?" Will asked. "Why didn't you tell us?" 

Marion looked at them, for once not having something to say. Joseph saw her pleading look and nodded. "Marion is merely going to visit for a couple of weeks, she'll be back."

Will saw a small boy walk up to Joseph and tug on his blue coat. " We're ready to leave, sir."

"Very well," Joseph replied. He took a good look at his sister and gave her a kiss on her forehead. " You be careful, I promised father I would take care of you…"

Marion smiled brightly, " Of course! Its not like I'm going to throw myself overboard!"

Will, Elizabeth and Joseph had to leave the ship as the crew began to set sail. The white sails were hoisted, and the anchors were pulled up. The ship began to move, and Marion waved goodbye. Will smiled as she waved them a kiss and Elizabeth felt a sudden pain in her stomach. Something wasn't right. 

Over the years, Elizabeth had been getting advice from Marion about her strange senses, fearing for the worst. Marion merely laughed at her assumptions and told her that her instincts and her woman's intuition triggered the strange feeling she was having. 

'Well…my intuition tells me this voyage may not be a pleasant one'

~*~*~

Will escorted Elizabeth back home, where Governor Swann was frantically searching for her. He looked relieved as he saw his daughter return.

"Well, goodbye Will," Elizabeth said awkwardly. Will fiddled with his hands and nodded.

" Goodbye, Miss Swann," he replied, and resumed his walk home. Elizabeth wondered why he never called her by her first name. It had always either been Miss Swann, or he avoided calling her a name at all. She shook off her thoughts and headed inside the house, unable to shake off the pain in her stomach. 'Maybe I'm hungry…' she thought, and headed towards the kitchen.

Will, however, felt strange returning to the Norrington estate without his guardian. seven years he lived with the woman, and he felt at home… he hoped that nothing had changed. He prayed that Marion would have an easy sail.

" Come on lad, its high time we went home."

Joseph went inside, feeling empty. The house seemed dull and vacant. Marion's perfume still lingered in the air, but there was a slight chill in the house, unlike the warmth that seemed to surround the hallways when she was there. Joseph only felt this sensation once before in his life, when his mother had passed away. Joseph seriously hoped that nothing would go wrong with the voyage. Marion was the only relative he lad left in Port Royal.

Will felt quite the same, only he could still feel the warmth in the house. It was as if her essence was within the curtains that she sewed herself. Joseph didn't know it, but every time he complimented on a new décor, Marion blushed in appreciation. Everything in the house was either fashioned by her, or redone. 

He sat stiffly in the waiting room until Captain Norrington peeked in. Will always wondered why men of high society wore wigs. It made them look utterly ridiculous. Joseph was now wearing a gray wig, signifying both age and rank. Pretty soon, Will thought, he's going to wear a white wig, not even the Governor wore a completely white wig, and everyone knew the Governor was not as young as he claimed he was. 

" Well, shall we have dinner then?"

~*~*~

[five (5) months before Jack meets Will]

Jack found himself, once again, in the _Faithful Bride_. Years of planning, and being away from his ship had finally taken its toll on the man. His brown eyes were dull, yet it was expertly hidden beneath the kohl and his mirthful façade. For years, he searched for his ship, with his pistol in hand- still containing one shot- saving it for the man who had been the cause of his torment. 

For years, his inner demons haunted him by night, forcing him to drown their cries with women and rum. Time had finally caught up with Jack, and he couldn't face it. Without his ship, Jack was nothing… another simpleton without a cause in life. He was another commoner who woke up, did his duties, and returned home to… Jack stopped his thoughts. What was he going to return to?

That was the topic that his father almost always argued with him. That was the reason why his father wanted to marry his mother. It was also the same reason why he took Jack onto the _Pearl_ instead of leaving him on Tortuga to become, yet another mindless drunken bastard child. 

He no longer remembered the face of his father, nor his own voice. All he could think of was revenge, and the _Pearl_. Something had to be done… and soon, lest his own conscience consume him. 

A rather plump woman walked up towards him, with her face dolled up with layers of paint and rouge. Her eyes were a scary thing to look into- for within the blue depths, there lied only lust and a dullness which Jack knew well. The dullness was the loss of hope, the only thing that living on Tortuga would give.

" Is there somethin' I can get ye?" she said

Jack grinned seductively at the barmaid. It was hard to break habits, especially ones that one did not want to break. He didn't really fancy the woman, but for now, it would silence his reflections. 

Soon, Jack thought. I'll get the _Pearl_, and I'll be myself again… Jack followed the pretentious woman, but stopped dead in his tracks as he saw a dark skinned woman loading up a small boat. It wasn't the woman he was attracted to, but the small boat in which she was getting ready to sail. 

Ignoring the indignant cries of the barmaid, Jack sauntered towards the harbor and grinned. Over the past few years, Jack had begun to collect more silver and gold to cap his teeth. And instead of the lone silver capped incisor in his mouth, he now had four or five teeth replaced with gold or silver. 

The woman looked up at him and raised her eyebrow in disbelief. " Well, well… if it isn't Captain Jack Sparrow," she said sarcastically, " Last time I saw ye, ye were half-drunk and half-naked."

Jack laughed and placed his arm over the woman, " Aye, Ana-Maria… you know, love," Jack started as he looked at her boat, " That's a sturdy boat ye got there."

The dark skinned woman pushed herself out of Jack's arms and crossed her own. Her emerald eyes shone with anger, as she frowned in disapproval. " Oh, no! Ye won't be doin' this no more!" she yelled, " I be needin' to get back to _Isla Del Amor_!"

Jack grinned mischievously.

"Are ye now?" he asked. Ana-Maria groaned, knowing she made another mistake. Revealing any sort of information to Captain Sparrow was signing your own death wish. Jack crossed over to her and looked at the boat. There wasn't much loaded, and form the looks of it, there was enough space for two people. " How about this, love…"

Ana-Maria prepared herself for anything and everything. Her hand was on her cutlass, in case Jack decided to drop his kind façade. 

"You let me come with ye to Isla de…whatever, and I'll be out of your hair," Jack said.

Ana-Maria scrutinized him and took a deep breath. " What's in it for me?"

Jack smirked, " enough shillings to get you whatever you need for your…bonny ship." Jack knew he had the upper hand. Ana-Maria was known for her love for her boat. Although, not many knew why, but she did. "Do we have an accord?"

Ana-Maria thought for a bit, then spit on her hand and held it out. " Aye."

Jack hesitantly took her hand, and grimaced. Ana-Maria smirked at the man. He was the only pirate she knew who hated to bathe, but refused to touch anyone else who was dirty. Jack smiled after wiping his hand on his trousers.

"Onto…" he stopped and looked back at Ana-Maria. " Where are we going?"

****

==================================================================

Author's Note: You know, every time Norrington is in the dialogue, it seems so boring! I know that in the movie Will and Joseph weren't as cheeky, and you'll know why in the next chapter. Sorry about the previous tragedies… the deaths… just so you know, one of the two that died… is not really dead. You'll just have to guess which one.

The next chapter also explains how Jack gets his little boat. See you next time, me hearties!

**** ****


	10. X Home At Last

****

Pirates of the Caribbean: Extinction of A Legacy

Author's Note: Yeah… I know… Jack's a bit… OOC… ^^ It goes with my story though!

Randomness: ever see the picture of Jack when he's steering (fake steering) the Interceptor? His head looks a bit too big for his body… seriously… I have the picture as my wallpaper and his head is HUGE! It's like… He looks like a bloody bobble head!

Reply to Reviews:

Midnight-skies: thank you! Here's your next chapter!

Kind Reviewer: So Sorry about ending with Jack…but here's a really really long Jack chapter

Bulletproof Dork: ^^ I had a feeling it was James, but I didn't think too much of it… so I went with Joseph… I don't really want to change it now, but thank you for informing me anyway. 

Sleepingbeauty1988: As I said, you are always the first ones to review to my chapters, and I am very very grateful!

Littledragon914: lol, I should give out candy and rum more often! Too bad you cant deliver things via e-mail, ne?

Virtual hottie: hey girl! Marion's fine. Don't worry about her… here's…. JACK!

__

Tis be long…ye have been warned

=================================================

Chapter X: Home at Last

[circa three (3) years before Jack meets Will]

Everything looked the same as she recalled. The palm trees were still as tall- if not, taller. The breeze was still as cool and refreshing to her lightly tanned skin, and the waters were still as crystal blue as the first time she swam in it. Everything was perfect, even her neighbors were the same. She could faintly see her house from the dock, and her throat felt constricted. As she got off the ship, her breaths were labored. Tears began to spring to her eyes as she saw an elderly man with a silver smile. 

"It's nice to have ye back, lass."

Marion sobbed as she hugged Mr. Briggs. She could feel him tremble with his own sobs. It had not been a full decade, but it was close enough. For seven years, she had no contact with her mentor, and she had clumsy footwork to prove it. 

Mr. Briggs smiled at her as he wiped his tears. " Have ye been practicing, like I asked ye to?"

Marion hung her head, guiltily. She was not allowed to handle swords, no matter how discreetly she tried, Joseph always caught her. 

"I be guessin' yer brother did not take too kindly on ye playin' with swords?" he asked. Marion nodded in response. She turned around and found the merchant ship sailing off already. Her belongings were safely placed on the beach. " I guess you'll be needin' help."

Marion laughed and nodded, " I guess so." Finally feeling safe and at home, Marion took a deep breath and relaxed. Being away from the medallion, Marion felt the lead in her stomach dissipate into nothingness. But she hoped that everyone would be alright back in Port Royal. Little did she know, she should have prayed for safety for the people in her tiny island. 

------

__

Isla Del Amor was considered to be a very peaceful isle. Not one ship would attack because of its worthlessness. There was nothing of value one would receive in plundering the gypsy island, but one fearful night… someone decided to break her in.

The attack was swift, and took everyone by surprise. Marion was thankful for the lessons Mr. Briggs had taught her when attacking pirates. They never play fair, so it was best to fight as dirty as possible. For a good six hours, she fought bravely giving the locals time to flee. She soon tired and had to take sanctuary in one of the forts that she and Michael had dug in the dunes. As the attack died, Marion came out of her fort and went out to the cliffs. She had seen the ship that they were sailing, and stood in awe as she watched it sail away. 

Most of the people ran to the safety of the caves located underneath the isle. Even though it was submerged, there were walkways out of the caves that lead to one of Marion's hidden forts. She and Michael hid boats in the caves, just in case they needed to escape during the night to explore the nearby islands.

She got a fairly good idea as to why the pirates had attacked in the first place- they were searching for something. But what?

The isle had no fortunes hidden within its sands, Marion knew that, better than anyone. Michael had once convinced her to dig up 'pirate' treasure, and after digging for nearly four months, they found nothing of worth. Well, nothing but a conch shell, which Michael kept. He had offered it to Marion, but she insisted that the discovery was meant to be in the hands of the one whom discovered it. 

Mr. Briggs had looked everywhere for her the next day, hoping and praying that the pirates hadn't kidnapped her. He found her, sitting on one of the island's highest cliffs overlooking the sea. She held her knees, with her chin resting comfortably on them. 

"By the name of all that's right and holy," Mr. Briggs breathed out in relief, " Thank goodness you're okay."

Marion turned to him and smiled weakly. " I saw the ship… it was beautiful… "

Mr. Briggs looked at her oddly, then sat beside her. " What ship?" Nothing could have prepared the man for Marion's answer.

__

"The Black Pearl" 

~*~*~

Jack took a deep breath as he sailed onto Port Royal. He knew journeying there would be suicide, but he needed a ship to complete his plan on getting back his _Pearl_. He had tricked Ana-Maria into letting him accompany her to a gypsy island, where Jack only figured was her origins. And in the middle of the night, he sneaked out of one of the huts and loaded the boat with his necessities. 

He stayed with her long enough to help her family as well as the inhabitants of _Isla Del Amor_ to another island not too far away. Apparently, there had been a pirate attack a few years back, and something nagged at the head fortuneteller. In order to escape from bad fortunes, they packed all they had and sailed to a smaller island.

Before he had left the island though, there was a woman who looked to be a few years younger than he was, who helped him load his things onto Ana-Maria's boat. 

__

"I don't think it would be wise to bring so much rum onboard here, Captain," the woman said as she eyed the cases. " Ana would not be so forgiving if her boat sprung a leak."

He couldn't forget about the kind woman. She didn't look out of the ordinary, her beauty did not compare to Ana-Maria's exotic look, but she was beautiful in her special way. Her brown eyes held within them a mystery that Jack could not help but want to discover. The way she moved and spoke had given Jack the impression that she was of noble upbringing, but if she was, why was she on an island with a community of gypsies?

Perhaps she is a runaway, Jack thought. The wind began to blow on harder, causing his hair to whip about in his face, but he couldn't feel anything. His thoughts, for once were not on his _Pearl_ but on a woman he had met as he bartered passage from another merchant ship. Looking down, Jack cursed for not thinking of the task at hand. He slid down a rope and began to pan the water out of the sinking boat. 

It was by a miracle that he had not sunken sooner. He stopped his actions as he passed by three skeletal figures hanging by their neck under a rock. He took his tri-corner hat and placed it over his heart, paying homage to the pirates that had been previously hung. He gave a slight salute with his left hand and proceeded with panning the boat. 

When that didn't work, he climbed on top of the mast and ignored the stares that were going his way. The boat made it to the dock before it had submerged completely. He swayed onto the dock, still unused to being on land. 

'This will be the perfect place to find me a ship,' Jack thought as he jubilantly walked on the dock. A chubby man wearing a white wig stammered as he put his thoughts to a halt. 

"It's a shilling to tie your boat on the dock," he said as he looked at his logbook, "And I shall need to know your name."

Jack reached into his coat and took out three silver coins. Looking at the man, he dropped the coins on his book and tipped his head slightly. " What do you say to three shillings, and we forget the name?"

The man looked to him, then back to the coins, and cleared his throat. " Welcome to Port Royal, Mr. Smith."

Jack gave him a slight smile before walking away, but not before taking a small pouch left on a flat deck. He jingled the contents and went on his merry way. He took his time as he figured out his bearings, and figured out that there was some kind of a ceremony happening within the fort. 

He smiled at his luck and began to saunter towards the navy docks. Surely with such a big ruckus in the fort, there would not be that many guards watching over the ships. His assumptions were proved correct as two British soldiers tried to keep him from the _Interceptor_. 

" Why is it that you two are left down here?" Jack asked, trying to get their minds away from the ship they were guarding. To sail a ship by one's self would be daft, but Jack was known for his wild ideas.

" Someone has to guard the _Interceptor_"

Jack nodded his head, and understood why the two men were chosen. They were complete idiots, and would follow any order given to them. 

" It seems to me, that a ship such as that," Jack started as he pointed towards a larger ship on the upper coast, ignoring the way the two men followed him, keeping him from even coming close to the _Interceptor_. " makes this one seem… superfluous really."

The chubbier one from the two nodded, " Its true, the _Dauntless_ is the powerhouse of the navy, but none can match the _Interceptor_ in speed."

"I know one, it is said to be nigh uncatchable," Jack said, swaying as he spoke. He looked at the two men inquisitively and continued, " _The Black Pearl_"

The chubby man laughed. " Well, there's no **real** ship that can match the _Interceptor_." The skinny man turned to his companion in disbelief.

" The _Black Pearl_ is real," he stammered, but his friend denied it. "Yes it is, I've seen it."

Jack rolled his eyes in boredom as the two began to bicker about his ship. He continued to stand before them, until he grew impatient. As silently as possible, he boarded the ship and tested the wheel. It wasn't the _Pearl_, but it would do. 

He soon found that the men had finished their argument and was back on task. They pointed their rifles at him and questioned him about his business in Port Royal. 

"I'm sorry, its such a pretty boat- ship," Jack said, as he held the wheel in his hand. Soon, the two were in another argument after he had admitted to his plans to commandeer a ship, get a crew in Tortuga and otherwise " steal, pilfer and plunder his weasely black guts out". 

'Aye… I have a feelin' I won't be getting me ship soon'

~*~*~

Elizabeth awoke from her dream, feeling strange and somewhat disoriented. It had been three years since Marion had left, but her warning about the medallion was fresh in her mind. She noticed how quickly things changed as soon as word of the pirate attack on _Isla Del Amor_ traveled to Port Royal. The Captain lost himself in his work, refusing any contact from anyone except for his men. 

Will moved out of the Norrington estate and lived with Mr. Brown, the blacksmith. Ever since then, Mr. Brown's business had began to boost. Everyone began to notice the intricate patters woven into the hilt, the quality of the blade itself was superb. It seemed like everyone but her own father understood that Will was the person behind the success. 

She turned towards the drawer in her desk and opened the secret compartment hidden within. There lied the golden medallion, encased in dust. She had heeded Marion's warning, until now. She placed the medallion on, liking how it looked on her. She recalled the way Marion's hair flowed freely and compared it to her blond hair. It wasn't as exotic looking, but she looked pretty. 

She wondered whether she should tell Will or not. Their friendship had grown lax over the years, and they rarely saw each other. She fondled the coin, before she hid it underneath her gown. Hearing a knock, she scrambled to get a robe on, praying nothing would go wrong. 

~*~*~

Will stopped pounding on the metal to wipe his brow. For years, he had been fashioning the swords in the shop, but it was only until recently that his work began to bloom. He did not spend as much time with Elizabeth, or in the Norrington estate. He focused all his energy into creating a sword that would avenge his guardian. 

He had been the last to hear of the attack on _Isla Del Amor_, but he was one of two people who were hit the hardest with the news. Upon hearing of the attack, Will could not longer stand the shadows that used to comfort him. He could no longer stand the smell of her perfume whenever he entered her room. He had lost his parents before, and it still hurt. There was a lingering dull throb, but the wound was reopened when they heard that there was no one seen on _Isla Del Amor_. The houses were abandoned and the belongings still remained. 

Sighing, Will turned to the sleeping blacksmith behind him and shook his head. Once Will began to take his work seriously, Mr. Brown became drunk more often. At first, it was just for celebration, but then it turned to a daily exercise. 

Will placed the half-done blade back into the furnace. It was nearly time to deliver the promotion gift to Governor Swann. Will had not spoken to, or even looked at, Captain Norrington since the makeshift funeral for Marion. Joseph had clearly stated that once Marion's body was found, a proper burial was to occur, Will thought he was being hopeful that his sister was still alive, but it turned out that Joseph meant what he said. Until Marion's body was found, a small shrine had to be placed in the house for her. 

Will refused to believe that Marion was dead. A small part of him still hopes that she lives, and that hope is what drives him to make better swords.

He heard a drunken mumble from behind him and nodded. " Aye, Mr. Brown… I best be going."

Will shook his head, wondering how it was that he could decipher that mumble. 'I've been hanging around him for too long.'

~*~*~

Jack was having the time of his life retelling all the adventures he had while he had a run in with the East India trading company. Of course, he had to tell it in a way that the soldiers wouldn't lock him in irons. 

"-and then, they made me their chief."

As soon as Jack finished his last sentence, there was a loud splash. A man from one of the walls up on the fort began to yell out a name. Jack could not make out what it was, but he had a feeling that someone had just fallen from the wall, from the looks on the man's face- the person who fell would be a woman. 

Jack looked at the two guards next to him and pointed at the woman. "Are you gonna be saving her, then?" he asked. 

"I can't swim."

"Pride of the navy you are," Jack muttered as he started taking off his effects. " Do. Not. Lose. These."

With a graceful leap, Jack dived into the waters and began to swim towards the sinking body. Unknown to him, a sudden wave pulsed, creating a large ripple that traveled to all the ends of the ocean. There was a change in the winds as clouds became darker and the wind became harsher.

He wrapped his arm around the woman's waist and tried to swim to shore, but he found her petticoat making too much drag on the water. He immediately ripped it off and took it off the woman before he swam towards the docks. He gave her to one of the soldiers and hauled himself out of the water. 

"Here," he said, taking his dagger, he cut the lace on her corset and took it off. As soon as the pressure was taken off the woman's chest, she began to cough and breathe normally. He saw a golden medallion on her neck, and took a good look at it; recognition struck Jack as he furrowed his brows. "Where did you get that?"

Soldiers began to surround him, and soon he discovered the woman's name. Elizabeth Swann was the daughter of the Governor. Unfortunately, the Commodore seemed to know what he was, and revealed the light pink 'P' branded on his arm. 

"Jack Sparrow, is it?" The Commodore said haughtily as he checked Jack's belongings. He named each one until he scrutinized his cutlass. " And I was half-expecting it to be made out of wood."

Jack grimaced as the Commodore continued. " You are by far, the **worst** pirate I've ever heard of." Jack grinned triumphantly.

"But you have heard of me."

The Governor ordered the men to arrest him, but the woman tried to save his life. Knowing the girl would not succeed, a plan hatched in his mind. As soon as the woman walked closer, and Gillette, the Commodore's helper placed on the chains. He managed to wrap the chains on her neck, and demanded for his things. Elizabeth placed it on him angrily, and looking into his eyes, she glared as defiantly as she could.

"You're despicable," she spat. Jack shrugged and looked at the girl.

"Sticks and stones, love." Turning Elizabeth around, he slowly edged backwards.

Thoughts of the medallion still filled his mind, but he wasn't concerned with it at the moment. " Gentlemen, milady, this is the day, you will always remember as the day you **almost** caught, Captain Jack Sparrow!"

With an amazing display of acrobatics, quick thinking and luck, Jack managed to escape from the soldiers and hid in a blacksmith's workshop. He tried to break his chain with small pick- axe, but it only managed to dent the metal. He was nearing a breakdown when he spotted the gears within the shop. He found a rod of metal lying on a countertop with a small piece of it buried within the kiln. He retrieved it, and examined the tip. Looking at the donkey, he jabbed the tip on its buttocks, causing a bit of its fur to catch on fire. 

He felt quite proud of himself as he placed the chain between the teeth of the gears. The chain broke under the weight of the two gears. Jack's sensitive ears heard the sound of an approaching person, so he hid behind a post and waited.

=================================================================================

****

Author's Note: Okay, Will thinks Marion is alive. Joseph believes she is dead. Anyone know who Jack's talking about? Now do you see why Will and Norrington aren't talking? Does ANYONE know who Briggs is?! Seriously, no one has sent me a review on their thoughts of who Briggs is… v_v… really… that makes me sad…

The next few chapters are just about Jack and the movie. Marion comes in once in a while… but its mostly Jack, Will, Elizabeth, Norrington and Briggs.


	11. Explanations to The Legacy

Pirates of the Caribbean: Extinction of A Legacy  
  
Lady Destiny here!  
  
Do not fret, this is not an author's note to tell you that I will ne'er update again! In fact, I just wrote the note along with chapter X (10) to clarify a few things to people.  
  
I've been getting e-mails from a lot of people, whom I thank, so that they don't humiliate me publicly. I am very grateful for that too, and to answer their question:  
  
Why is this story so friggin' long, and it doesn't have a point?  
  
Well, okay, I was trying to establish my characters within the Movie itself. Its a look to Marion's past, and a foreshadowing to a few key characters in future chapters. I needed the chapters to get you to know the characters, but still keep a bit of mystery to them. I was hoping it would work, but apparently I'm a bit rusty at that... I hope to improve it as I go along, so please be patient.  
  
The story: Extinction of a Legacy picks up in the next chapter, so I do hope you enjoy that. I just uploaded chapter 10, and I'm currently working on Chapter 11/ the beginning of the extinction of a legacy.  
  
Enjoy the rest of the story, and as I said: its pretty long, but I hope you stick around until the end. Please review, send criticisms, they are both appreciated.  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Lady D 


	12. XI The beginning of the Legacy

****

Pirates of the Caribbean: Extinction of A Legacy

Author's Note: While I was watching Sinbad: the legend of the seven seas, It occurred to me how wonderful the legend really was. I mean, the guy's been through hell and worse! ^^ It's my second favorite pirate movie! 

THANK YOU FOR NOTICING BRIGGS! ^^ YAY! I'm jubilant again. And yes, Kaiba_Rose… Will is hot… Thank you Sleepingbeauty1988! You too LittleDragonGirl914! For everyone who reviewed: here's your chapter, and your cake! Couldn't find the candy stash, but I did manage to get more rum! * gives rum to all reviewers *

Note: some of the dialogue may or may not be exactly what the characters say in the movie. I don't have a DVD-ROM player, so I'm doing all this by memory.

====================================================

Chapter XI: The Curse of the Black Pearl

Will walked into the smithy and sighed as he took off his overcoat. He had been present at the ceremony, but talk of the Commodore's obvious proposal gripped at Will's heart. He had left as soon as he spotted Elizabeth and Norrington by the north wall. With nothing much left to do, he walked back to the workshop, only to find soldiers running around.

__

"There's a pirate loose. Stay in your homes, he's well armed. "

Will also discovered that the pirate in question had threatened Elizabeth, and was now on Commodore Norrington's wanted list. He looked around the shop and found Mr. Brown sitting in a dark corner of the smithy, drunk as usual. 

Will smirked and shook his head, taking off the restrictions on his collar. " Right where I left you," he mused aloud; knowing the man would not wake up anytime soon. As he turned around, he saw his axe lying on the anvil, where he knew he did not place it. "Not where I left you." He wondered if Mr. Brown had woken up during his nap, and fiddled with the equipment, but looking back at the sleeping man, he doubted it.

He became less confused, and more anxious when he saw a worn down tri-corner hat hanging on his table. He was about to reach it when a light tap of a blade to his hand, halted him. Looking up, he saw an odd character. He had an unusual hairstyle, braided, plaited and straight locks. There were trinkets in his hair varying from beads and shells to bones and ivory. His beard was done in two thin braids, each with a glass bead hanging from each end. 

"You're the one they're looking for- the **pirate**," Will spat in disgust. Then his expression turned from disgust to that of hatred. " You threatened Miss Swann!"

Jack smirked, revealing his shiny teeth. " Only a little, mate."

The conversation suddenly took a violent turn as Will unsheathed on of his swords. Jack looked at him arrogantly and ran his own blade against Will's. Soon, the shop was filled with the sound of clashing metal. Jack was having the time of his life, finally finding a man other than a pirate who could match his skill. Looking at the boy, Jack reverted back to his memories, trying to find the boy's face. He seemed so familiar, yet he knew the boy had probably never set foot outside of the port. 

Will, however, was having different thoughts as the fight continued. His hatred for pirates suddenly flared, and all of his repressed emotions surfaced. The death of his mother had ignited a fear of pirates in him as a boy. Will had feared that he would never be able to find anyone to care for him, and that he would be trapped in an orphanage for the rest of his years. But the fates had led him to a kind woman who took him in… and after a few weeks visiting her homeland, had been murdered by pirates. That information kept repeating in Will's head. 

"Who makes all these?" Jack asked, looking at the blades.

"I do," Will said proudly as he dodged another swing, " And I practice with them three hours a day."

Jack smirked, " You need to find yourself a girl mate," he started and flipped from the revolving gear towards the sandy floor. "Or perhaps the reason you practice three hours a day, is you've already found one, and are incapable of wooing said strumpet…"

He paused and looked at Will strangely. "You're not a eunuch are you?"

Will narrowed his eyes and doubled the force of his swings. " The reason why I practice three hours a day, is so when I meet a pirate," he started, " I can kill it!"

The pair fought well, each matching the other's strikes. They had fought, balanced on a cart, and on the roof. As Jack did a back flip and landed on the edge of the kiln, Will managed to place his feet on ground. 'Die, heathen!' Will thought triumphantly as he cornered Jack without his sword. Suddenly, Jack kicked Will's blade out of his hand and blew sand in his face, temporarily blinding him. 

As Will finally got his vision back, he found the barrel of a pistol before his eyes. "You cheated," he said, his tone that of surprise.

"Pirate," Jack reminded. The doors began to tremble as soldier banged furiously upon it. Jack pleaded for Will to move. " This shot is not meant for you."

Will looked behind the man strangely, and before Jack knew what had happened, his vision darkened. Will stood, dumbfounded as the navy barged into the smithy and congratulated his 'master'.

"Well, gents. I trust you will remember this as the day that Captain Jack Sparrow **almost** escaped," Commodore Norrington said arrogantly.

Jack woke up in a dingy little cell which was next to another, larger cell full of buccaneers. He figured that the navy did not trust him to be with other pirates. His thoughts flew back to the medallion he had seen with the girl. He had not known of any other gold coin such as the one on the girl- other than the cursed Aztec gold. He had not been privileged to see the treasure himself, but he knew of it. 

His company's whistling was grating his nerves, so in a very calm manner, he tried to convince them to stop. "If all of you keep doing that, that dog is never going to move." Jack smirked at their response, but kept to himself after, it wouldn't do either of the two any good if they started an argument.

He had to think of a plan to escape, but how? He had been through far worse than the comforts of a British jail. The East India trading company had far worse treatment than just a few days sitting, doing nothing. They resorted to pain and torment, to further scar the minds of their captives in order to break their spirits before they broke their necks.

Meanwhile, Elizabeth and Will felt a strangeness in the air. Elizabeth held the medallion in her hand, feeling regretful for taking it out of her drawer. Will, had opened the windows of the shop, and saw the torches approaching in numbers. He prepared himself, taking axes, daggers and swords. Soon, pirates raided the streets, wreaking havoc amongst the people of Port Royal. Will saw Elizabeth being taken away by pirates. Then, a pirate he had sworn he had already killed faced him, looking down, Will found an explosive preparing to burst. But nothing happened as the wick burnt, however, Will did not manage to see the attack from behind, and all he could see was darkness.

In the jail, Jack heard the whistling of cannon fire. " I know those guns," he said aloud, his heart beating faster in his chest. For ten years, he searched for his ship, and now he had finally caught up. " It's the _Pearl_."

Another shot from its cannons had created a hole in the cell beside him, freeing the captives he had lectured before. "I'm sorry my friend, you have no manner of luck at all," one of them said. 

Desperate to get to his ship, he resorted to calling the guard dog, much like the other had done. He stretched for the bone, and managed to twirl it before him. He whistled softly, catching the dog's attention.

"It's just you and me now, doggie," he said, with a crazed look in his eyes, his whole body itching to return to his ship. " Come here you mangy cur!"

A loud sound caused the dog to run away, making Jack cry for him to return. He soon heard the thumping of a fallen body. Two ragged men came down the stairs and looked around. 

"That lying bastard! This isn't the armory!"

One of them took a look at him and smirked impudently, "Well, well, if it isn't Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Last I saw you, you were marooned on a godforsaken island, shrinking in the distance," the other mocked, laughing at him. " His fortunes haven't improved much."

Jack looked at them nonchalantly, and cleared his throat. " Don't worry about me fortunes, men… for the darkest torments of hell is reserved for traitors and mutineers."

The larger, dark skinned man reached into his cell and grabbed Jack's neck. The moonlight shone on his arm, revealing a rotting skeletal hand. 

"So there is a curse," Jack mused. 

"You know nothing of hell," the man said solemnly. He released Jack and returned to his primary objective. Jack stood there, and placed his arms through the bars of the cell. He took a look at the bone in his hand and twirled it around before looking back to where the two men had left.

"That's very interesting."

The attacks soon ceased, and daybreak arrived. Jack became nervous; knowing his plans had not come through. He tried to open the locks with the bone in his hand before he heard the sound of descending footsteps. He lay back on the floor of the cell and pretended to be asleep only to be 'awoken' by the familiar boy from the smithy. 

He soon found the boy's name to be William Turner. Knowing of the curse that his ship was in, Jack's head began to concoct a brilliant plan. Jack knew that soon, he would be able to retrieve his ship, and get on with his life- looting and discovering more precious treasure.

~*~*~

Briggs sighed softly as he stood by one of the cliffs of what was to be his new home. Since the attack on _Isla Del Amor_, the gypsies thought it best to relocate to another island. He agreed fully, knowing that the people had no chance against another attack. They had no form of weaponry; after all, they were peaceful runaways. But his mind was not on his new home, but of his son- the notorious Captain Jack Sparrow.

__

"It was beautiful- the Black Pearl"

Briggs placed his head on his hands. He had kept contact with a few pirates and he found out more about his son through the stories. Briggs puffed with pride as he heard yet another tale of his son, but he saddened in knowing that his pride and joy- the _Pearl_ had been commandeered by his son's own crew. For nearly ten years, Briggs kept close attention to the stories, figuring the details with his knowledge of his son. 

Briggs knew of every pirate sailing in the Spanish Main, from his own son to Barbossa. He heard stories that his beloved friend- William Turner had been sentenced to death because of his son's crew. And just recently, Briggs had heard from Ana-Maria, that he had stolen her boat. Briggs was shocked to see his own son dock on _Isla Del Amor_, and he did not whether or not to be relieved that Jack did not recognize him. Through Ana-Maria, Briggs discovered his plan to commandeer a British ship, find a crew in Tortuga and retrieve the _Pearl_.

"Jack, my boy… I hope you know what you're doing."

" I think he does, but I'm not sure it's a wise decision."

Briggs turned around and found Ana-Maria standing behind him with a smile on her face. He had known Ana-Maria since she was a child, just as long as he had known Marion. Ana was the daughter of one of his crew, and soon became as loyal to him as her own father. But he treated both Marion and Ana differently; with Ana, he had always been her Captain. When she had turned pirate, Briggs agreed whole-heartedly, and even gave her money to help her join a good crew. With Marion, he treated her like a daughter. She had dreams of becoming a pirate, but he always tried to discourage her from such acts. Of course, Ana-Maria was somewhat offended at the response, but she understood. 

There was something about the girl that screamed 'pirate', and yet, it seemed like she fit in better with the landlubbers. The girl was a natural fighter, and could hold her own in an event of an attack, yet at times she seemed better fitted in front of a stove. She was a mystery to every person in the isle. Ana-Maria and Marion had been friends, and it was Marion who had given Ana her boat. She cherished it as much as she cherished their friendship. 

" I still want my boat back," Ana said suddenly as she sat beside Briggs, " I just don't understand why Marion would help a boy like Jack."

Briggs laughed and shook his head, " Aye, I don't understand it either lass, it's not as if she knew Jack was me son."

Ana looked at him oddly, " She doesn't?"

"Nay… never told her, but she admires my son, even without knowing his name or his face," Briggs said with stars in his eyes. "I've told her enough stories to keep her that way for three lifetimes."

" You want them to be matched, don't you?" Ana said, her question more of a statement than a question. She nodded, finally understanding why the man had never let Marion become a pirate when she had asked to join her. " That's why you told her to stay!"

Briggs was about to answer when a jolt cut him off. The waters seemed to create a large ripple, going on for miles. The winds suddenly changed, and dark clouds swiftly rolled by. 

"What the devil-?"

There was something unsettling about the situation. " Ana, take my boat. Go to Tortuga, I have a feeling Jack is behind this, and I want you to be there to help him."

Ana nodded, " Aye, Captain." She stood to leave, but she hesitated and turned around. " What are you going to do?"

Briggs got a mischievous look in his eyes and he smiled at the woman. " I think its high time I reunited with me son, and I don't see the harm in bringing Marion along with me."

~*~*~

Jack had never seen so much gold in his life. He was inside the cave of _Isla De Muerta_, looking through the large piles of gold. He spotted the case of Aztec gold atop of the largest pile, and remembered the coin he had stored away in his sleeve. He knew the time would come that it would be needed. There was a sound inside the cave, but no one seemed to have heard it. Hiding his true intent by 'scrutinizing' a golden statue, Jack was able to scan the cave. 

Jack looked around and found a man, about his age hiding behind one of the larger rocks. He looked like a clean-cut boy, his blond hair was tied in a queue, his beard was cut to a short length, but there was a scar starting from the corner of his right eye to the middle of his cheek. 

" I must admit Jack, I thought I had ya figured," Barbossa commented, staring at him as he threw the statue behind his shoulder. " But it turns out, you're a hard man to predict."

Jack swayed towards one of the men, shrugging at Barbossa. " Me? I'm dishonest, and a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest- honestly. It's the honest ones you've got to look out for," he started. Looking at Will, he continued, " Because you never know when they're going to do something…stupid."

As if on cue, Jack pulled out one of the men's cutlass and threw it over to Will. Barbossa stood and unsheathed his cutlass as well. Without hesitation, a fight began and the cave echoed with the sounds of a rigorous fight. Jack continued to clash swords with Barbossa, and ran from one of the high cliffs in the cave. 

"You can't beat me, Jack," Barbossa sighed. Jack continued to fight, taking his cutlass and jabbing it into Barbossa's stomach. The man only sighed, taking the sword from his stomach and thrusting it into Jack's stomach, with a triumphant grin on his face. Jack grunted as he fell stumbled back into the shining moonlight.

Barbossa's grin melted into a confused frown as Jack's body transformed into a skeleton right before his eyes. Jack looked at his hands and them looked back at Barbossa. He took out the coin hidden in his shirt and twirled it on his hand.

"I couldn't resist, mate."

Barbossa grunted in frustration and charged at Jack with all his might. The fight went on, and Jack noticed the figure was still hidden within the shadows. Elizabeth had joined in the fight, and was doing a great job helping Will. Jack passed the figure and tripped on his boot.

"Sorry!" He apologized. Barbossa did not seem to notice the boy in the shadows, nor did he care about Jack's apology. Will and Elizabeth managed to place a hand-bomb into one of the skewered pirates' skeletal figures, then pushed them where the moonlight failed to shine. Within seconds, the bodies exploded, leaving Will free to cut his hand and let his blood flow freely onto the medallion. 

Jack saw this and cut his own hand. He threw the coin back to Will, just before Barbossa pulled the trigger on his pistol, which was pointed to Elizabeth. Jack drew out his own pistol and did not hesitate to kill Barbossa. 

"For ten years you carry that pistol, now you've wasted your shot," Barbossa taunted, but Will decided to prove him otherwise. Elizabeth gave out a laugh, and Barbossa dropped his pistol to open his coat. Blood seeped out of the wound. He looked at Jack and gave a weak smile, " I feel… cold."

Jack continued to stare at Barbossa's body as a green apple fell from his hand. Jack saw movement from the corner of his eye. While Elizabeth and Will were off talking, Jack took the liberty to stand by the casket full of gold. He eyed the man who stood before him, still hidden in shadows.

" What is your business here boy?" Jack asked, keeping his voice down, not wanting to attract attention.

The man stepped out from the shadows, smirking at Jack. " I'm searching for the Serpent of Fire."

==============================================================================

****

Author's Note: Remember that little tidbit that Jack managed to warn his crew about? That's what the man is looking for. Can anyone guess who the blond man is? ^^ Just to say, I guess this is where the story truly takes off, ne? I mean, so far it was the prologue, then I've managed to put in a few scenes from the Curse of the Black Pearl in there… and now… voila! The start of Extinction of a Legacy has started!

****


	13. XII Business Propositions

****

Pirates of the Caribbean: Extinction of A Legacy

Author's Note: As I said in the previous chapter, that was the actual beginning of the story. If I were doing this in series, this would be the beginning of the second series. But I just didn't have the titles for the series… not to mention the fact that I kind of don't finish what I started… unless its all in one big hunk of… whatever… ^^ my longest story was 36 chapters long! I'm strange, I know.

Enjoy the "Extinction of A Legacy"

Midnight-skies: I was trying to stay true to the movie, but I didn't want single sentences… so I rather merged it all together. Sorry about that. ^^;;

===================================================

Chapter XII: The Legend of the Serpent of Fire

For nearly a decade, Captain Jack Sparrow had searched for his ship- The _Black Pearl_. After enduring the torments of his own subconscious, drowning himself in Rum and women, all that his journey had earned him was a date with the gallows. Jack stood, unconcerned about his environment, he refused to look into the people's eyes, knowing there would be two emotions that would make him sneer with disgust- hatred and amusement- nobles would want nothing more than to see him hang to his death. But then, Jack no longer cared; he had given up. He reminisced about his adventures searching for the _Pearl_, smiling every so often as the list of things he'd done had been read. 

The _Pearl_ was the only thing he loved more than life itself. Regrets flowed through him; every decision he had ever made flashed through his mind. Then, he saw a memory he did not remember living. One of him with many children onboard the _Pearl_, with a loving wife, and a homely life. Jack never had children, nor did he have a wife, so how could he have a memory with them?

It wasn't a memory, he realized. It was a dream of his when he was very young, when he had first stepped onboard the _Pearl_. He had just lost his mother, and found his father- but he found his father was a lonely man, who wished of nothing more than to reunite the family. But his mother was an easily bought woman, and the thought of losing all her paying customers had convinced her to stay in Tortuga. 

As the executor placed the noose around Jack's neck, he wondered what life could have been like if he had settled down. He imagined Ana-Maria and himself, happily married. Of course, he knew that it would never happen. Ana was more like a sister to him than anything was, but she was the only woman he actually knew- with the exception of the young Governor's daughter. 

The drum roll started, and Jack breathed deeply. He looked around, wondering if his fate would not change. A feathered hat began to close in on his position.

"MOVE!"

As soon as Jack fell, there was a frail sword keeping him from breaking his neck. He thanked Will as the executor's axe cut his rope. He freed his bound hands with the sword that Will had thrust into the trap door. With a stunning display of teamwork and quick thinking, Jack and Will managed to run near the north wall, where Elizabeth had fallen. 

" We had expected an escape," Joseph started, looking at Jack with pure contempt, then veered his gaze towards William. " But not from you."

Governor Swann shook his head in disapproval, " When we returned to Port Royal, I granted you clemency," he started. "This is how you repay me? He's a pirate!"

Will put down his sword, " And a good man!" he said defensively, gaining a smile from Jack. " If the hangman will earn two pairs of boots instead one, I will gladly do it. At least my conscience is clear" 

Joseph looked at his sister's ward, not wishing to harm the only thing that his late sister had tried to 'save'. "You forget your place, _Turner_," Joseph spat, wishing to keep the boy safe, for the sake of his sister. He hoped the boy would stand down, but he didn't.

" It's right here- between you and Jack," Will replied rebelliously. Joseph became even more surprised as Elizabeth, his fiancée, moved towards Will and clasped his hand in hers. 

"As is mine, " she added, looking into Will's eyes with as much love as Joseph had seen his father give Rebecca. 

Joseph was speechless, the Governor had ordered the men to place their weapons down, but Joseph could only see Will and Elizabeth. But, instead of Will and Elizabeth, he saw Marion's mother- Rebecca and his father. He was so blind, hating a woman who freed his father and gave him love. And now, that same hatred had lost him his only sister. 

Jack looked at the couple and was at awe at the look of commitment he saw in each other's face. He had never experienced it- sure, he had already tasted what only married couples should, more than a hundred times over… but he had never experienced 'love'. His expression was stoic for but a moment, until he saw a parrot fly away. 

__

The Pearl

Jack clapped his hands. "Well then, I'm feeling rather good about this," he said, waiting for the opportune moment. As he gave his last words to both Norrington and the Governor, he stepped towards the wall, pinpointing the exact spot Elizabeth had fallen. He did not want to take the chance of hitting the rocks, so he made sure he was in the right position- or at least hoped he was in the right position.

'Here goes' he thought. "Friends, today is the day that you will always remember as the day-"

Tripping himself, he fell back into the ocean, welcoming the cold waters. As he surfaced, he saw the ship of his dreams- _The Black Pearl_. Swimming towards it, he caught a rope, which pulled him towards the _Pearl's_ helm. 

"The _Black Pearl_ is yours," Ana-Maria said softly, placing his coat on.

Jack stood onboard his _Pearl_. Her sails were patched up, and were as black as the night. Her deck was polished, and the helm was just as he remembered. He swayed toward the tiller, and caressed it lovingly, feeling the freedom of the sea calling to him. He faintly remembered the crew was still watching him, waiting for orders.

"On deck, you scabrous dogs!" He barked, and looked out at the ocean. " Bring me that horizon…"

Humming a song he learned from Elizabeth, he looked at his compass, and set off for Tortuga- where he was certain a blond man was waiting for his arrival.

~*~*~

__

"Bring me back my staff, and you can have the 'Ring of Desire', Coralés. Think of the woman you have wanted for so long. As soon as she places on the ring, she is bound to you, heart, soul, and mind- for all eternity."

"How do I get it?"

"Find the Serpent of Fire, and you shall be led to the most wondrous treasures of the ancient worlds. Amongst them, is my staff. It is of the most rare metals of the world, making it unbreakable."

"I thought the Serpent of Fire was your staff."

"Fool. Those are the legends that have been passed down to confuse thieves such as yourself. The Serpent is a mere pendant of pure gold and rubies made from blood. It can find the keys that unlock the location of the hidden Isle. Hurry! My connection with the mortal realm does not last for a long time."

The crowd in the Blushing Bride was considerably less than yesterday, and the blond man in the corner of the bar eyed every person entering and leaving. His sharp emerald eyes scanned the men inside the bar, searching for an odd-looking pirate. The volume inside the bar was almost too much for him to endure, his ears not used to such torture. 

Women shrieked and laughed as men had their way with them. Laughter and catcalls seemed to repeat every few seconds. Barmaids rushed in and out of the kitchen, bringing the drunken men their alcohol, and dragging other females outside. 

A curvaceous woman blocked the man's view of the bar. She had bronze-colored skin, and her black hair was done in a stylish bun. For a moment, the man confused her for a girl he once knew, until he saw the color of her eyes. They weren't brown, instead, they were emerald- much like his. 

" You need anythin' love?" she asked.

He growled and pushed her aside. " Don't bother."

The woman scoffed, and walked away, muttering about ignorant pirates. The man sat down, and was about to search the bar again, until a hand fell on his shoulder. He took out his dagger with incredible speed and had the owner of the arm pinned on the wall. His eyes widened as he realized that he had almost killed the person he was waiting for.

" Captain Sparrow," he breathed, sheathing the dagger back in his belt. " I was beginning to doubt your arrival."

Jack grinned and sat down in front of the blond man. " I got caught up with a previous engagement. Took longer than I had anticipated." 

The man nodded and watched as Jack called the barmaid he had rudely shoved away. " 'ello love, rum for me and me friend here." The woman glared at Jack's 'friend' and went off to get his order. 

"So, Mr…"

"Coralés," the man replied. " Michael Coralés."

"Right," Jack said, and continued, " Mr. Coralés, what exactly is the 'serpent of fire'?"

Coralés looked around him warily, then faced Jack once again. " The serpent is a pendant, amulet if you want, that leads to five keys," he started. He closed his mouth as the barmaid returned with two mugs of rum. She continued to glare at the blond man and muttered in what seemed like Spanish to him.

Jack looked at him with anticipation. " And-?"

Coralés shook his head and continued, " These five keys lead to a hidden Isle that contains to treasures of the ancient worlds. I need to find a priceless ring, it will," he stopped. 

Looking at the man curiously, he asked, " It will what?"

" Make the perfect engagement ring," Coralés finished lamely, hoping the strange captain would not push the subject further. 

" What's in it for me?" Jack asked, wondering what the man needed him for. " I don't see why you need me, or me crew."

" My crew is unable to sail as of the moment," Coralés replied truthfully. " We are in the market for a ship, and seeing as you do not fancy newcomers to your ship, I figured you could help me with this heist."

Jack kept listening, " How do you know I won't just take your map and leave?"

Coralés smiled, " I am the only one who can read the inscriptions on the pendant, as well as the map. You need me… just like I need you," he replied. " Since you don't trust newcomers to your ship, I shall sail my own with my own crew once we find a suitable ship."

Smiling, Jack raised his mug and Coralés did the same. They gave a little toast and drank to the journey. Two ships for one plunder. Jack knew something was off, but he could figure that out later on. 

~*~*~

Ana-Maria looked out to shore, wondering when Briggs was to arrive. It had been days since she saw a new ship arrive on the port. She hoped Briggs was already in Tortuga, if not, Ana-Maria would have to leave the _pearl_ early just to wait for him. 

The more she thought about it, the more she wondered if Briggs wanted her to leave the _Pearl_. 'No… he needs me to watch out for Jack, but where are they?'

She looked around, and found Jack swaying towards the _Pearl_. Praying she could convince him to stay for another day, she plastered on a grin and helping him aboard. She noticed that he was not even remotely drunk, and was carrying a golden casket in his arms. 

'Capt. Briggs, you better know what the hell you're doing' she thought. 

=========================================================

****

Author's Note: And the dialogue is not really… it's not the same as in the movie… I couldn't quite remember the 'long' words. ^^ I haven't used them in a sentence before, I don't think… 


	14. XIII: The Second Accord

****

Pirates of the Caribbean: Extinction of A Legacy

Author's Note: Gak! Sorry for the long wait! ^^ Here's the chapter. I'll talk later.

==========================================================

Chapter XIII: The Raven and the Sparrow

For nearly six months, Port Royal went about its business, returning to the normal day-to-day work. A few changes had occurred here and there, concerning the Governor's household, the Norrington household, and a certain blacksmith. Elizabeth and William Turner were engaged to be wed in a few months, and Governor Swann was finally accepting their relationship- especially after Will's business began to grow after Mr. Brown had retired.

Elizabeth was adjusting well to middle-class life, and found herself liking the chores that most women were to do. She cooked, cleaned and did the groceries. All the things she thought she would never live without; she found to be more of a hindrance than necessities. 

"Good Morning Miss Swann."

Elizabeth turned around and found a small boy smiling up at her. After a few weeks in town, Elizabeth met wonderful children who helped her with her chores. David was one such child. He was a seven-year old with rosy cheeks and shimmering blue eyes, which contrasted his dark locks. The gap between his teeth made him look adorable.

"Good Morning David, how are you today?" Elizabeth asked as she knelt down towards the child. David smiled at her, and handed her a parcel. 

" I be doing well, Miss Swann," he replied, " A lady from the docks asked me to deliver this to you."

He then ran off to find his friends, leaving Elizabeth with an envelope. Looking towards the harbor, she found a large ship docked with its crew unloading crates onto the docks. From the looks of the ship, Elizabeth deduced it was another merchant ship, but the crew did not look to be part of a 'respectable' merchant crew. Most of the men wore rags, and some were as old as her father was.

She forgot about her daily trip to the market as she spotted a woman climbing down to from the ship. Elizabeth thought the woman looked somewhat familiar, but she didn't know who or where she had seen her. The woman was tan-skinned- reminding her a bit of Jack Sparrow, but her attire reminded her of a whore. She had a loose white, elbow length bell sleeved shirt, which revealed her the tops of her shoulders. The lace on her shirt was loosely tied- tight enough to conceal her cleavage. She wore a light violet skirt that concealed a pair of black breeches underneath, although Elizabeth only saw them as the woman had climbed down. She had a wide black belt tied onto her waist, keeping her shirt and her skirt on. Another sash was tied on her waist over the belt, but Elizabeth could only assume it was for show. 

As the woman walked towards the streets, Elizabeth caught a glance at her light brown boots. The bracelets that hung on the woman's wrists chimed as she walked, attracting attention from everyone she passed by. As the woman came closer towards Elizabeth, she noticed the red bandanna that was tied onto her forehead, keeping her wavy mid-back length, black hair from her face. 

Recognition flashed through Elizabeth as the woman turned towards the ship. Hiding behind a store, Elizabeth prayed that the woman did not see her. She began to quickly walk towards the market, hoping she merely saw a look alike, and not the real thing. 

~*~*~

__

Clang. _Clang_. _Clink_.

Sounds of metal being molded by a hammer echoed inside the smithy. Will was busy finishing the last order of blades for Commodore Joseph Norrington. After receiving clemency from the Governor, proposing to Elizabeth, and getting pardon from the Commodore, he was back to being a blacksmith. His talent was discovered, and now everyone flocked to give him orders for blades. 

Wiping the sweat from his brows, Will began to polish the remaining blade for the new sailors of the British Army. Every blade was identical to the others, all perfectly balanced, but not as intricate as the blade he had made for Commodore Norrington. As he practiced with the sword, he found himself tiring. Sheathing the sword, he opened one of the hidden drawers underneath his workstation. 

There, were two blades that differed from the rest. One was a one-edged blade made with folded steel, its hilt was a weave of gold and silver. An intricate design was carved on the blade itself, with the initials 'JS carved on the base of the blade. The other was a much thinner blade, but still high of quality. It too, was a one-edged blade made with folded steel with a deep fuller running through the middle of both sides, only its grip was wrapped in braided yarn laid overtop the leather straps. It had a tassel made of fine threads of red and gold. On the blade, the name 'Marion' was carefully engraved on the base of the blade. Both blades had metal scabbards lined with leather.

Will took pride in both, and kept them locked in a place where no person would ever see them. Will was waiting for the _opportune_ moment to present his masterpieces to their rightful owners. Taking out Marion's blade, he placed the scabbard on a table and ran his finger on her name. 

"She would have loved to receive a fine sword."

Will nearly dropped the rapier, startled as he heard Norrington's voice. He slowly turned around and found Joseph standing a foot away from him. 

"How did you get in?" Will asked nervously, wondering how the Commodore managed to sneak up on him without him hearing the man's footsteps. 

Joseph chuckled, " William, my boy, I have been standing here since you opened those drawers," he replied somberly, still eyeing the sword in Will's hand. A moment of silence drew out from between them, and Joseph decided to continue. " I came to apologize for-"

Before he could utter another word, Murtogg barged in, and gave a slight salute to the Commodore. Joseph's warm expression melted, and Commodore Norrington faced both Will and Murtogg. 

"Mr. Murtogg, what is the meaning of this?" Joseph inquired.

" A ship just docked sir," the man replied. Seeing the look on the Commodore's face, he continued, " It's the HMS Diamond, sir."

Will became curious as he heard the ship's name. The HMS Diamond was a British ship that had vanished a couple of years ago. There were rumors that a band of pirates now held it, but none were sure about its true whereabouts. 

" That will be all, Mr. Murtogg," Joseph said, dismissing the soldier. He looked back to Will apologetically and gave him a small nod. " I'm afraid my apologies will have to wait, Mr. Turner. Good day."

Will responded with a nod of his own, closing the doors behind him. He went back to his workstation and was about to place the blade back into the scabbard, only to find it missing. He was about to search, when he felt the familiar coolness of the metal on his neck.

"I thought he'd never leave," said a familiar masculine voice. Will's eyes widened both with surprise and anger. He felt the blade move away from his neck, and heard it being sheathed into its scabbard. 

Turning around, he found the smirking face of Captain Jack Sparrow. Will looked at the man incredulously, while he took the rapier from his outstretched hand. 

" Beautiful, mate," Jack commented, nodding at the sword. " Who's Marion I wonder?"

" Are you daft, Jack?! Norrington was just here! And he's still out for your hide!" Will yelled as he ignored Jack's implications. " Why are you here?"

The pirate swayed towards a chair and sat down. " I was wondering when you'd ask," Jack said, " But really now, behind dear Elizabeth's back?"

Will glared at him and placed the sword back in the drawer, retrieving the other. " It's not what you think Jack. Marion was my guardian. She went missing nearly three years ago," Will explained as he locked the drawer. Turning around, he tossed the other blade in his hand to Jack, who caught it deftly. 

"What's this, mate?" Jack asked, testing out the rapier. 

"It's a sword, Jack," Will replied obviously, hiding the smirk on his face. Jack turned to his friend and laughed. 

" I know that, boy," Jack said with a smile, then he went on examining the sword, " I meant- what is the occasion? Is it me birthday?"

Will rolled his eyes as he leaned on a post to watch his pirate friend. He could tell that Jack was in love with the sword- the way he held it and how he practiced. It was almost the exact replica of him when he had finished constructing the blade. 

"So, about this guardian of yours," Jack brought up as he sheathed his newly acquired sword, " How is it you managed to snag an angel?"

Will understood how Jack could have misinterpreted his words. With Barbossa and the Aztec gold making Jack a believer in the impossible, it was perfectly reasonable to the pirate that other beings existed as well.

"She was my guardian- a second mother, per se," Will explained as he tidied up his equipment, "Not an angel, but a woman who was eight years my senior- they say she died during a pirate attack"

Jack sat back on his chair and watched the expressions on Will change as he spoke. Suddenly, an idea sprung to his mind, but how was he going to word it?

"But you don't believe them?" Jack asked, hoping his plan would work. He had missed the lad's company, it reminded him so much of Bootstrap. 

Will shook his head as he began to sweep the floors. " No, I believe she was kidnapped by pirates- that was another reason why I hated your kind, Jack. Other than burning the ship my mother and I were on, thus killing my mother, they had kidnapped a woman who took me in during my most vulnerable time."

Jack continued to watch Will, waiting for the opportune moment to inform the lad of his venture. His ears perked as he heard the words that came out of Will's mouth. " I can only imagine what they're doing… or what they've done- if only I could find her, then I can let go of the grief."

****

Grinning, Jack slapped his thigh and made eye contact with the younger man. " I've got a proposition for you. Join me on the _Pearl_ for one last adventure before you get married," Jack started, " You can dedicate this journey to Marion, and get enough money to buy a house for yourself and Elizabeth."

Will had a thoughtful look on his face, " Norrington won't approve, he's likely to get suspicious of the origins of my wealth."

"So you can build the house slowly, you're good at that sort of thing," Jack goaded. Knowing the boy would not refuse a chance to return Elizabeth's previous lifestyle back to her, he continued, " Elizabeth would never have to miss the life she had before… do we have an accord?"

"Agreed."

Smiling, Jack nodded as he left the smithy, heading for his ship. 

~*~*~ 

****

Joseph stood in his uniform, his posture straight and his gaze as cold as the Arctic winds. He eyed the merchants suspiciously, as he observed the deck of the HMS Diamond. It was just as he and his men had suspected- the HMS Diamond was the same Diamond that was stolen during its trip to the Mediterranean. He made a slight signal to his men, and was about to arrest every member in the ship when a woman climbed aboard.

" Is there a problem, Commodore?"

Joseph halted, recognizing the melodious voice of his sister. He slowly turned around, his heart beating quickly in his chest. For three years he had thought of his sister as dead, and now, she stood before his eyes. Although she was not wearing the type of clothing Joseph was used to seeing her in, everything about her was still the same. Her hair was somewhat longer, but other than that, everything was just as he remembered.

"Marion" 

To Be Continued…

****

=================================================================

Author's Note: I apologize for the wait. I had a hard time adjusting to the school hours and the homework. I have to admit, the things between gave me a chance to edit and revise ideas. ^^ At first I was thinking of making Marion be the one who met up with Will… but now I have a brand new twist in the story that I think you all will enjoy. 

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll see you all next week… I probably might not have the next chapter done until then. 


	15. XIV: Second Attack on Port Royal

****

Pirates of the Caribbean: Extinction of A Legacy

Author's Note: ^^ Thank you for your support. I hope I can speed things up a bit, even with the math load. Here's the next chapter, Enjoy!

======================================================

Chapter XIV: Second Attack on Port Royal

It was wonderful to return to Port Royal after a long journey at sea. Of course, the British town had nothing compared to the feel of _Isla Del Amor_, but it was just as refreshing when it came to the comforts of rest. Looking around her room, Marion found that Joseph had not touched a thing in her room, although her laundry had been tended to. Her jewelry were still in their rightful boxes, as were a few of her clothes. 

Marion was hesitant to take off her gypsy garb, making sure that her old hidden compartments in her drawers remained a secret. Satisfied with the results, Marion untied the sash on her waist, revealing two pistols neatly tucked on her black belt. She could not carry a sword, but her captain had ordered her to have something for defense. Taking the pistols, she placed them in her drawers and began to undress. 

As she took off the skirt, she revealed the outfit cleverly hidden underneath the gypsy garb. She took off her breeches and her boots, and took off the hidden dagger on her thigh. Opening her closet, she found a decent gown and placed it on. Captain Briggs was invited to have dinner in their house, as was William and Elizabeth, but only Elizabeth and her father arrived. 

Marion frowned, wondering why her ward would not want to welcome her return. 'Perhaps he, along with Joseph really did believe I was dead…' she thought sadly. Shaking it off, she gracefully walked down the stairs, despite the fact that she was still regaining her land legs. 

Meanwhile, Elizabeth was wondering the whereabouts of her fiancé. She knew that next to Joseph Norrington, Will would be the first one to welcome Marion back. After all, she **was** Will's guardian. 

"Elizabeth?" Governor Swann asked, seeing the worried expression on his daughter's face. " Don't fret, William is probably just trying to find the right gift to present to his guardian. Nothing to worry about."

Joseph nodded, but something inside him began to churn. Will had been the one who helped Jack Sparrow out of the gallows twice, there was no doubt in Joseph's mind that the boy might be in the company of a certain drunken pirate. 

" Nonsense, if I know William, he's probably asleep in the smithy."

The guests turned towards the feminine voice and began to greet Marion as she walked towards Elizabeth and Joseph. 

" Of course!" Elizabeth replied, agreeing that he would be asleep in the smithy. Will often forgot the time, and he never retired to bed unless he was finished. " He might even have his hammer still in his hand."

" Perhaps I should go and check," Marion suggested, " It would not do you any good if your future husband becomes too ill."

Elizabeth blushed prettily, but Joseph stood in Marion's way. " Come on, brother. It will only take me a minute."

"It is dark out, it is not safe," Joseph replied. 

"I just returned, Joseph, do we really have to start this again?" she asked, " Besides, for a year and a half, I've been on a merchant ship, attacked by pirates, and lived to tell the tale. I don't suppose that holds any value to you?"

Joseph was about to respond when an elderly man stepped up and placed a hand on her shoulder. " Now, now Raven. Your brother's got a point there," he said, " It's best if I go and see the lad."

Marion shook her head, " Sorry Capt. Briggs, but Will doesn't know you. I'll go change out of this gown, and I'll see to Will. You just relax."

Sighing, Joseph stepped aside, knowing it was futile to argue. He just prayed to whoever was listening that Marion would be safe from harm. Little did he know, a certain pirate was planning to attack Port Royal…

================================================

" What's the plan, captain?" Ana Maria asked as she steered the ship. Ever since their journey to Port Royal, Jack had been acting strangely. He had gone to shore, and returned sober and empty-handed. Something big was going on, and she wanted in on it.

"Well, since you are one of me best crew, Ana…" Jack started as he opened a new bottle of rum, " I'm planning on kidnapping me friend, find a hidden treasure, and return him rich!"

Ana mentally slapped her forehead as she heard his plan. 'He's planning on kidnapping Bootstrap's son?'

"If I may, captain…to what point and purpose are we recruiting young William?" she asked.

Jack turned to her and twirled a corner of his mustache, " Well lass, young William cannot be hanged for piracy if he has been kidnapped, savvy?"

Finally understanding, Ana nodded and began to think up a plan herself. As she rowed Jack to shore, she had spotted a large British ship on the dock. She also saw a glimpse of a childhood friend of hers. Captain Briggs was onboard the HMS Diamond, and he had given her the salute. 

"So when do we take young William?" Ana asked, hanging her arm on the wheel. "We can't just walk up to the smithy, tie him up and take him onboard."

Sparrow took a long swig of his rum and nodded. He turned towards the rail and rested his hand on it, looking at the horizon. 

"Aye, that be why we attack Port Royal," Jack explained, " Loot it real good, like we always do." He turned to her and winked. With that, he went back to his chambers and prepared for what would be the _Pearl's_ second attack on Port Royal.

'This is a problem' Ana thought. The crew was about to be informed about the plan, no doubt they would cooperate, but what would Marion do? Ana knew that Marion had fought with Barbossa's crew and lived. What would happen to Jack's crew when she faces off with them?

"Awk! Wind in the sails!"

Ana turned around and saw Cotton standing right behind her. After hearing the parrot, she nodded in agreement.

"Aye, Jack's a good man."

----------------------------------------------------

Jack was drinking rum as usual, and setting a course for the hidden isle. Coralés had given him a map, and had laid out a course towards it, however the path was dangerous, and Jack had no intention of trusting a path laid out by a man he barely knew. It surprised him that he would even agree with finding treasure for another man-albeit another pirate.

'Why couldn't he have done it himself?' Jack wondered. 'Why accompany me crew, if he had his own?'

Although his instinct was telling him to forget about the deal, his pride and his love for adventure would not let him. As soon as he had accepted, he knew he would not be able to back down.

"Captain! All guns are ready!"

Jack smirked, and emerged from his cabin. "All right, me hearties! Fire away!"

The sound of cannons firing was heard all over the town. Shrieks of distress were heard as soon as the first shot hit. Jack took a deep breath and began to order his men to row to shore. He gave them permission to loot every house if they wished, but none were to harm a person, unless they were forced to.

"Alright me hearties! Port is yours!"

As his crew ran everywhere wreaking havoc on the townspeople, he sauntered towards the smithy where he was sure to find Will. Unfortunately, he had not foreseen the glitch in his plan.

==================================================================

Will packed a few of his things, taking necessities along with Marion's sword. He knew traveling with a pirate could result in a broken neck, amongst other things, but a chance for adventure as well as a chance to build a better home for Elizabeth was an opportunity he did not want to miss. 

Before he could set foot outside of his shop, he heard the familiar sound of whistling. Dread rose to his throat as he recalled the last he heard of those shots. It was the _Pearl_. 

'What is Jack up to?!' Will thought as he ran towards the Governor's mansion. Jack failed to mention how he was planning on keeping Norrington from suspecting Will was in cahoots with him, but now Will had a faint idea as to what Jack was trying to do. 

As he neared the mansion, he noticed a note on the door. He hurried to open it, and cursed. Elizabeth was at a party in the Norrington household. How was he supposed to say goodbye?

Shouts resonated from the shore, Will ran as quickly as he could towards the boats. 

"Welcome back, lad!"

Will smiled back as a few of the pirates slapped his back lightly. He boarded a rowboat and paddled his way towards the _Pearl_. Unknown to him that Jack was on his way towards the smithy. 

============================================================

Jack took his time as he sabotaged every ship on the dock, making sure that the _Pearl_ would be gone by the time the ships were up and running. He laughed as he found one of his crewmembers looting a bakery. Jack had always known him as 'Hungry Harry' for he never ceased to think of anything but food.

When he was satisfied with his work, he made way towards Will's shop. He kicked the doors open, to find the sharp end of a sword pointed at his throat. He looked from the tip of the blade to the owner of the delicate hand holding the sword. 

As his eyes made contact with a pair of brown eyes, he smirked and pulled out his own sword quicker than the woman could see. Soon, the two swords were clashing, and Jack smiled yet again. The woman frowned and lunged at him.

"Now, now, luv," Jack taunted as he blocked her attack, " there'll be plenty of time for that."

Growling, the woman tore off her skirt, to reveal a pair of breeches, allowing her the freedom of movement. She decided to stop toying and began to attack with such a ferocity, that she managed to give Jack a wound on his arm that was sure to scar.

"I'm sure," she replied.

Jack heard her voice for the first time during the whole scenario, and it seemed so familiar. " Have I met you before?" he asked.

The woman scoffed, " I doubt it. I don't associate with thugs like you."

With the smithy being lit only by a couple of candles and a dying fire from the kiln, figuring out who the woman was, became quite a challenge for Jack.

He had not encountered a woman like her since Ana Maria, and she was not as vicious as the woman was at the moment.

" Come now, luv," Jack said, warning the woman before serious damage would occur. " I don't want to hurt you."

Again, the woman scoffed, " You couldn't if you tried!".

Jack worried for the woman's safety as well as his own. He tried to escape through the door, but the woman threw her sword at the door, much like Will had done a few months before. 

"Nice trick," Jack commented, " Learn it from William, did you?"

The woman seemed stunned. " You know Will?"

The screams became louder and shots began to fire. Jack knew that his men were about to be forced back on the _Pearl_.

Jack took the opportunity to take out his pistol and aimed it at the woman. " Yes, I do luv. Now if you don't mind, you are going to help me back on my ship."

The woman tensed as Jack neared her. As they stepped into the light, recognition flashed through Jack's eyes. 

'It's _her_' he thought. The woman seemed to recognize him as well. He cursed mentally, knowing that she could not be left behind, unless he wanted Will to hang in the gallows. " Sorry luv, can't have you telling Norrington about me."

Jack turned her around and hit her with the butt of his pistol. As soon as he felt that she was limp, he carried her on his shoulders and began to run out of the smithy. 

"HEY!"

Seeing another familiar face, Jack quickened his pace. A few of Norrington's men were at the shore, forcing Jack to run towards the far end of the port. Much to his surprise, one of the _Pearl's_ boats were docked. Not wanting to question his luck, Jack gently placed the sleeping woman in the boat and rowed towards his ship.

====================================================================

Elizabeth, also remembered the sound of the cannons and panicked. Why would Jack return to Port Royal? And why would he attack? She was about to run out the doors when Captain Briggs grabbed her arm tightly, and was not about to let go.

" I would not do that if I were you, lass," he said somberly, " I have a feeling there be pirates coming in here in a few moments."

True to his word, the doors began to break and pirates swarmed in. The men were outnumbered, but with the officials unarmed, the men were able to tie them up and loot the house. Norrington was more than furious when they descended from the stairs carrying few of Marion's jewelry and trunks of clothes. 

Elizabeth recognized the men, and was trying to loosen the ties of her arms. As soon as she was loose, the men were already gone. She untied everyone's arms and legs, and Joseph hurried to get his sword and his pistol. 

"Commodore, what are you going to do?" Gov. Swann asked, as he massaged his wrists.

" I plan on finding my sister. Heaven help those pirates if she is harmed," Joseph replied, pushing towards the door.

Suddenly, Murtogg arrived, his clothes tattered and his wig, gone. " They've taken Lady Norrington!"

============================================================

****

Author's Note: GASP! Jack just kidnapped Marion, Will is on the Pearl. Elizabeth is left on land…and how did that rowboat appear in the far side of the shore?! To be revealed in the next upload….

TBC

****


	16. XV: Ana Maria and Joseph Norrington

****

Pirates of the Caribbean: Extinction of A Legacy

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad I have acquired new readers! I hope you enjoy my story!

==============================================================

Chapter XV: Ana Maria and Joseph Norrington

Jack stood at the deck of his ship, with an unconscious woman draped on his back. His crew could only guess why their captain had kidnapped her. Will, who had boarded the ship earlier, stood at the helm with a look of disbelief. Mr. Gibbs shook his head and took a drink from his canteen. His other crewmembers were too busy counting their loot; they did not bother to look at the woman on Jack's back. 

"'Tis bad luck to be bringing a woman onboard," Gibbs muttered, and walked towards the galley. He had been on the ship since the attack, and had witnessed everything from the ship. 

" Everyone accounted for?" Jack asked, making sure he had not left anyone behind.

"Nay, sir!" a high-pitched voice yelled out.

Jack turned around and looked at his shortest crewmember. Like Jack, he had a braided beard, but instead of a head full of trinkets, he had an incredibly shiny head.

"Ana Maria went to shore, Capt. But she ne'er returned!" he explained.

Looking back at the Port, Jack looked a bit worried, but he knew there would be no escape for him or his crew if he were to dawdle. With a heavy heart, he turned around and nodded to Will.

"We keep to the code!" Jack yelled, guilty that he would not be returning as Ana Maria had done for him. His crew understood, and paid homage to their crewmember as they swiftly sailed off towards the ocean. 

Will steered the ship, keeping her steady until Jack took over. He felt free once again; knowing it was the call of the blood in his veins. He sighed, hoping Elizabeth would not think him dead. He hadn't had the chance to say goodbye, and informing her of Jack had slipped his mind. 

" Thinking of Ms. Swann, are ya?"

Will turned his head toward the speaker and smirked as he saw Mr. Gibbs leaning on the rail. Will nodded in response, not knowing what else to say. 

" Why did Jack want me to join his crew?" Will asked. As he had told Jack previously, he was no simpleton. Will knew that Jack did not just ask Will to join to help him and Elizabeth better their lot in life. 

Mr. Gibbs shrugged as he took a deep breath of the ocean breeze. The moon shone brightly, illuminating the waves as they rocked the ship. 

" Must have somethin' ta do with Bootstrap," Mr. Gibbs replied, " your father and Jack go way back. Must be tough on Sparrow, knowin' that Bootstrap died and he didn't."

Will kept silent. His memories of his father were limited, but he knew he and his mother loved him. He remembered Pintel's story about the mutiny on Jack. Will did not blame Jack for his father's death, but he had wonder- did Jack blame himself for what happened to Bootstrap?

=============================================================

Jack gently placed the woman onto his bed. After he had taken his ship back, he had redecorated, and burnt everything Barbossa had replaced in his cabin. The one thing he did not burn, however, was the dress that Elizabeth had worn. Jack had assumed that the dress became lost as Barbossa passed it onto his crew, but he found it underneath the bed, inside a trunk full of other gowns.

He decided to keep the dress, and reuse the velvet for other things. No one could accuse Jack of being useless when it came to sewing. Every pirate needed to know how to sew, especially since docking was something that occurred only once every month. 

As he placed the covers on the woman, her hand fell to the side of the bed, and a ring fell from her finger. Jack heard the ring fall with a slight _clink_, and he stopped tucking her in to find what fell. He went on all fours and looked around, until he saw a ring lying near his rum cache. 

He was about to put it back on the woman's finger, when he examined it closely. He furrowed his brows together, and looked at the sleeping woman.

"Who are you?" he whispered, pocketing the ring. 

'There is only one person I know in this world to have a ring such as this,' Jack started, as he sat down on a chair. He put his feet upon his desk and took a sideways glance at the sleeping woman. ' And that is Blackjack Sparrow'

Jack crossed his arms and rested his chin on his chest. He pushed his hat down to cover his face, and began to doze off. The last thoughts in his head was, ' Why would a woman in Port Royal have my father's signet ring?'

==============================================================

Joseph Norrington paced in his office as his men questioned every commoner in the streets. Anyone who might have seen what had occurred in the smithy. The Governor was going about his usual business, not caring what had happened. So long as his daughter was safe, the Governor would be happy.

Everything was a jumble in his mind. Marion had arrived in Port Royal after three years of no contact whatsoever. She is then kidnapped by pirates… nothing made any sense. Every military and naval officer was patrolling the port looking for suspicious characters.

"Sir! We've found something!" said a tall man as he barged into the Commodore's office. 

Joseph ran behind the soldier who was leading him towards a small inn. A woman dressed in a pirate's garb greeted him as he entered the inn. She had a look of pure disdain marring her lovely face. His men were restraining her from escaping, and her arms were turning blue from the lack of blood circulation. 

" Release her," Joseph ordered. He gripped his hands behind his back and looked at the woman. " What is your business here, pirate?"

The woman glared at him, refusing to speak. 

Joseph cleared her throat and asked again. " I said, what is your-"

"I heard you," the woman said with a slight Spanish accent. "And my business is my own."

One of his soldiers handed Joseph a pistol and a cutlass. "We found these in her room, sir. We have a witness that says they saw her rowing from the ship that attacked yesterday."

Looking at the woman's weapons, Joseph began to examine her closely. He had seen her somewhere before, he was sure of it, but he could not place his finger as to where it was. 

" Who attacked our Port?" Joseph demanded. The woman once again, refused to reply. He was at the end of his rope, that he raised his hand to strike her, but regained a bit of his control to stop. He took a deep breath and began again. This time, with a different question. " What is your name?"

The woman looked him in the eye and answered, " Ana Maria." Joseph nodded his head, and thought, ' Well, its progress.'

" What was the intent of your captain attacking our Port?" Joseph asked. Anticipating silence, he continued on asking his questions, hoping that 'Ana Maria' would answer at least one. "Who is your captain?…Why would he wish to kidnap Marion Norrington?…Is there something he was trying to find?"

Ana Maria's eyes widened. " He kidnapped Marion?"

Joseph stared at Ana Maria. " You know my sister?"

"O' course she knows your sister, Commodore."

Joseph and his men, along with Ana Maria looked at the newcomer. They were surprised to see the captain of the _HMS Diamond_, Carleton Briggs. 

"Captain!" Ana Maria exclaimed.

Norrington seemed confused. He looked at his sister's mentor and at Ana Maria. " What in blue blazes is going on?" he asked.

Capt. Briggs sat down on one of the chairs available and cleared his throat. " Ana here, was Raven's pal since they were wee children."

Joseph waved his hand, commanding his men to leave them alone. They closed the door behind them and left Joseph, Capt. Briggs, and Ana Maria in the inn. 

" I have no time to listen to stories about the past," Joseph started as he sat down, " I want to find my sister, and I need you to tell me who kidnapped her."

Ana Maria kept silent. She did not want to tell an officer about Jack, that would be treason.

"Now, now, Commodore," Briggs cut in, " None of that."

He looked at Joseph seriously, and with a low voice, he said, " To find Raven, ye have t' be willin' ta listen t' this old man here, y'understand?"

Joseph nodded.

" Me name is Captain Blackjack Sparrow, but no one has called me that fer a long time," Briggs started, " When I first docked in _Isla Del Amor_ I met yer sister, and I've been her mentor ever since. She knows me as Carleton Briggs, captain of a merchant ship called the _HMS Diamond_."

"Sparrow? You don't happen to be related to Jack Sparrow?" Joseph inquired, fiddling with the sword on his hip.

"Aye, but accordin' t' the code, Blackjack Sparrow be dead. Now, I lead a crew of privateers for his majesty, an' yer sister happens t' be one o' me crew," he finished. Joseph was about to object, but Briggs continued. " I know who took Raven, and I be willing t' help ya out…"

Joseph's hand began to relax, " On what condition?"

Briggs gave him a mischievous smile " Ye join me crew."

==============================================================================

Ana Maria stared at her captain with wide eyes, but she dared no question his conditions. Some plan must be brewing within his head, for he had a crazed look in his eyes. She looked at Norrington and found that he too, had the same look of disbelief that she had, only it was coupled with disgust.

" What? Join you?" Norrington laughed. " I think not. Just tell me where my sister is and I shall take my men with me."

Capt. Briggs shook his head and crossed his arms arrogantly. " Then I s'ppose I won't be tellin' ye then."

Norrington growled and unsheathed his sword. " Look here, pirate! I will not resort to piracy!"

Ana Maria was ready to fight, but her cutlass was still by Norrington, and he was brandishing a sword. She had no choice but to stand, helpless as Norrington threatened her captain, with the tip of his sword at Capt. Brigg's throat. 

" Look lad, yer sister be a pirate too," Briggs said calmly. " It won't do to have yer men thinkin' ye be riskin' their lives for a pirate, now is it?"

Ana Maria smirked, and placed her hands on her hips. She had to admit; Jack was just like his father. They were both daft. Looking at the Commodore, Ana knew that he too, understood the position they were in. Norrington would never find his sister unless he joined the crew of the _HMS Diamond_.

Norrington dropped his arm and sheathed his sword. He took off his hat and sighed. 

"Alright. I agree."

Briggs smiled triumphantly, and clapped his hands. " Wonderful! Now, we'll have to find ye some decent clothes, a new sword, and lose yer wig…"

Ana rolled her eyes, and Norrington hunched his back. Both thinking the same thing, ' This is going to be a long journey.'

==============================================================================

Elizabeth knew what had happened as soon as she found the smithy empty. 'Jack **did** manage to persuade Will into joining him!' she thought. She began to run towards the dock with a huff. Marion was gone and so was Will. 

She saw Capt. Briggs leave the ship, and most of his crew was out buying supplies. Having experience scaling a ship, Elizabeth found it simple to get into the _HMS Diamond_ without being caught. She carefully looked around and made her way towards the Captain's quarters.

Capt. Briggs seemed nice enough, and Elizabeth hoped he wouldn't mind too much that she would be a stowaway.

Looking around in the cabin, she compared it to Barbossa's quarters and found that Brigg's quarters was more organized. Maps were neatly stacked in a corner, and rum was stored inside cabinets. As she looked at the maps on his desk, she discovered that there were islands laid on the map that she had not even heard of. 

As she continued to see what was on the map, she found an isle that looked like a skull, an isle she was very familiar with.

__

'Isla De Muerta… I thought no one knew where that was-' Elizabeth gasped. 'Unless they had already been there…'

Bile rose to her throat, and fear began to eat at her stomach. She began to wonder how Capt. Briggs had acquired a map laid with islands full of treasure.

'There is only one explanation…' Elizabeth thought. 'Capt. Briggs… is a pirate!'

==================================================================================

****

Author's Note: ^^ Yay! I finished the chapter! Hopefully this clears up a few things. Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad I acquired a new reader, I hope you enjoy the story!


	17. XVI: The Journey for the keys begins

****

Pirates of the Caribbean: Extinction of A Legacy

Author's Note: Thank You for all your reviews! And I apologize for the wait, I had writer's block!!! T-T thank goodness its over! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, and special thanks to Capt. Maggie Falcon who helped me get over my lack-of-update depression.

====================================================

Chapter XVI: The First Key

Jack stood by the helm, watching the horizon as the sun began to rise. It hurt him deeply to lose a fine crew member, but it was better one person than the whole crew. As he watched the sky change from a dark blue to a light pink, he fiddled with the ring he found on the woman he had fought in Will's smithy. The answer would not come to his mind. He had dozens of theories, but none seemed to fit the situation.

'Could she be my sister?' he wondered. Although the theory wasn't far-fetched, Jack could not grasp his father having another child who looked to be about his own age. His father could not have had the time to find another strumpet while Jack was onboard. 'I watched him closely... there could not have been a time he had slipped from my sight...'

Frustrated and tired, Jack decided to retire to his cabin. He waved at Will, who looked more than content steering the _Pearl_ on his own. 

Jack chuckled to himself. 'Truly Bootstrap's son, that one...' he thought, and entered the cabin.

Looking at the woman, who now occupied his bed, Jack wondered whether or not to sleep somewhere else. Against his better judgment, Jack took off his boots and climbed on the bed. For once, he wasn't doing anything with the woman he was sleeping with.

-------------------------------------------------------

Marion groaned, turning in her sleep. She felt a slight pang of pain on her head as she turned. Opening her eyes, she saw a messy desk laden with bottles, and beyond that, she saw a wonderful view of the sky. She lay perfectly still, willing herself to wake up. The sound of waves were making it incredibly hard for her to shake the sleep from her system.

'Waves?' she thought, her mind suddenly starting to function. 'I distinctly remember docking at Port Royal...'

The previous night's activities then flashed through her mind. She sat upright, and forced herself to ignore the pain. She looked around and found herself in a strange cabin. From the looks of it, the cabin belonged to a messy, alcoholic captain. Looking down at herself, she found that she was still in her 'gypsy' clothing. 

"Where in the world am I?" she said aloud. 

Then, a moan came from the bundle beside her. She turned to her right side, and found the arm of a man protruding from underneath the covers. 

Marion got off the bed, and threw the covers off of the person, and found the face of a man she thought she would never see again. 

------------------------------------------------------

"You!"

"Whosy-wha?"

Jack sat upright, a bit wobbly from lack of sleep, as well as a few bottles of rum. He squinted, trying to clear his vision. Looking around, he smirked, finding the woman awake. 

"Ah! I see you've awakened," he slurred. "Welcome t' th' _Pearl_, luv"

The woman's eyes widened, and she looked around in both awe and fright. Judging from her actions, 

Jack had a funny feeling that she had been in the ship before. Either that or she had seen it before. 

'No doubt when that bloody Barbossa was out wrecking the paint!' he thought angrily. He failed to notice that the woman was now backing away from him. 

She noticed that her sword, as well as her other weaponry were missing from her bodice. Looking around the room, she could not figure out where the strange man could have hidden her belongings.

She had no doubt that the man before her was none other than man whom she had helped in borrowing Ana Maria's boat. But what was he doing on the _Pearl_? The ship that her captain had told her so many stories about since she was a young girl? Could it be possible that this man was also the captain's son?

So many questions ran through her mind, and she was not sure whether she should trust the man. 

"What am I doing here?" she asked, finally, breaking Jack's train of thought. 

He smiled, and tried to close the gap between them, only to have her back away towards the door. 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he warned, crossing his arms. "You may be good with a sword, but how good would you be without one, surrounded by a dozen men with pistols?"

Marion sighed stubbornly, and tried not to make eye contact with the man before her. Her stomach began to growl, making her blush at her situation. 

Jack smirked once more, and signaled for her to wait in the room. "Stay here, I'll get you breakfast, and we'll have a nice talk, savvy?"

------------------------------------------------------

Joseph could not believe where he was at the moment. The situation in itself was unreal. It would never happen, if his sister was not in need of his help. A British Commodore, one sworn to uphold the law, was now engaging in piracy. 

He cracked the stiff joints in his shoulder, and tried to relax. It had been more than two decades since he wore casual attire. He had always been in uniform. He had to admit that it was more comfortable than the stuffy blue suit he wore, although he would never say it aloud. 

"How goes it, Joseph?" a friendly voice asked from behind him.

Capt. Briggs had introduced Norrington as Joseph Isaac, to lessen Norrington's connection with the navy. 

The crew had been informed of a new addition to their 'family', and they had taken to him faster than Norrington would have imagined. There was one especially attached to him. An elderly man, one would say he was in his late forties. His blond hair was already turning milky white, and his face had visible laugh lines. There were a few scars along the side of his face, but they were already blending with his tanned face.

Joseph thought the man looked somewhat familiar, but then again, he thought every pirate looked alike.

"I'm a bit nervous, really," he confessed. Although he hoped that the journey would not take more than a few days, Joseph knew that he would not be able to go back to his 'normal' life for quite a while. "I hadn't really thought about being... you know."

The elderly man laughed heartily. "A pirate?" he asked, not caring whether or not he was heard. "Don't worry about it, lad. Just enjoy it while ye can."

Joseph nodded. "I will," he said softly. "Thank you, Bill."

The man returned the nod, and went on his way. "Don't think much of it, lad."

Ana Maria watched the scene from the helm. Her gaze was fixed on the anxious young man on deck, watching as the rest of the crew prepared to set sail. She frowned, knowing Norrington probably was not used to doing much work.

Clearing her throat, she yelled out his name. "Joseph! What do you think you're doing lad?!" she revelled in the shocked look on his face. "Don't just stand there! Hoist the mains'l, do your part o' the work!"

Needless to say, Joseph was surprised that he actually had to do work. Then, he realized that in order for the rest of the crew to believe he was a pirate, he had to act like a pirate. Sighing, he began to do just as he was commanded. 

From the crow's nest, Briggs smirked at Ana Maria and Joseph. 'If only ye can see this, Taina... your husband would be proud....'

=======================================================================

_Is everything prepared, lad?_

Corales' emerald eyes gleamed with anticipation, and worry. As the days passed, he became more and more anxious about receiving the ring that would finally win him the heart of the woman of his dreams. 

"Aye, sir," he said, "Sparrow believed my story, and is sailing to find the pendant now."

There was a gap of silence between the man and the entity that seemed to deafen the ship that Corales was now in. There was something wrong about the whole situation, and Corales didn't enjoy feeling left out of the loop. 

The voice in his head, which Corales was now sure was an ancient Aztec god, had convinced him to find a way to set him free. In return, Corales would receive a ring which could forever bind a person to him, spiritually and physically. There would be no escape. But there was the matter of Sparrow... why would there be a need for Sparrow, when the god had given Corales a ship with virtually indestructable crewmembers?

Shaking the thought from his mind, Corales began to think of better things... of the future that was to come.

'Soon Raven... you and I will be together again... and nothing can ever separate us!'

_"Raven, join me. We can sail the seas together, and you won't need to leave me."_

"Michael, it's only for a few months...I promise I will return"

'But you never did, Raven... you were deceived...'. Anger flashed through his hardened emerald eyes. ' I swear to you, once you and I are together, you will never be deceieved again...'

'I made sure your father would never come between us...' he thought maliciously. ' There's only one obstacle now'

=======================================================================

Jack returned to his cabin, finding the woman sitting quietly in his bed. He found himself glad that she hadn't tried to escape, or wrecked his room. Though, now that he looked at it, the place seemed to be much cleaner than when he left it.

He placed the tray of food down, and was surprised to find the woman wasn't quietly sitting... she was silently crying.

"What's wrong, luv?" he asked, not knowing what to do. It was the first time he had encountered a woman crying for no reason. Alright, perhaps there was a reason, but most women seemed to be ecstatic to find that they were in the presence of Jack Sparrow.

"It's none of your concern," she said bitterly, still staring at the floor. 

Jack sighed, wondering if the woman was still a child. Staring at her physique, he concluded that she wasn't. 'So why is she acting like one?' he asked himself. 

"What's your name, luv?" he said, trying to make conversation.

"Look, don't bother with the polite act, I know your kind. I've been living with them for the past three years" she spat. "If you **must** know, I've lost something very dear to me... and as for my name, I believe I've already disclosed that bit of information.

Jack smiled, "Actually, you haven't," he said. " And as for that 'something' you lost..." He took out the signet ring, and watched as her expression turned dark.

"You thief!"

"I **am** a pirate," he reminded, then, before she could reach for the ring, he placed it back into his pouch. "Ah, ah! Before I give it back... I must inquire as to how you came about this ring...ms...

The woman frowned, then replied, "Raven. If you must call me something, call me Raven."

"Right,"Jack replied, angering her more. "So, where was it?"

Raven turned silent once more. She eyed the tray, and placed her hand on her stomach. She hadn't the slightest clue what time it was, and she didn't have the chance to eat since the ship had docked in Port Royal.

Jack, seeing the turmoil in her eyes, as well as her gaze on the food, began to think up a plan to make her talk. Smirking devilishly, he took the tray in his hands, and began to eat the food in front of her.

"Let's try this, shall we?" he started. "I ask you a question, you answer... and depending on your answer, I'll give you a piece of food."

---------------------------------------------------

'The nerve of this...augh!'

Marion couldn't resist. Her hunger began to eat away at her. Even if she travelled with pirates for three years, her appetite was still unaccustomed to the mealtimes. She still had meals three times a day, it didn't matter if they were stuck in Tortuga, or pillaging a town. 

'Blast it all!'

"What's the question?"

================================================

**Author's Note: Gah! So much confusion! Sorry about switching from 'the woman' to Marion, and Raven to Marion. It's just that its confusing how to write it when the reader knows her, but the person she's speaking to doesn't...**

If you didn't skim through the chapter, then you'd have noticed something while Norrington was being mentioned... and as I said in the earlier chapters. One person who was said to be dead wasn't really dead. ^^ And you'll be seeing more of him later on. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

TBC Next Week!


End file.
